


Bird of Prey

by Mr_Bilinski



Series: Morality Bites [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Humor, Dethan, M/M, Minor possession in the beginning, Siren, Sterek endgame, Succubus, scira - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bilinski/pseuds/Mr_Bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around the Midwest, there are reports of boyfriends and husbands brutally murdering their significant others before they kill themselves. When the string of murders starts to lead to Beacon Hills, the Pack takes it upon themselves to protect their town once again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Stiles seems determined to flirt with Derek. Openly. Without fear of having his throat ripped out with teeth. But when the sourwolf deflects his advances, Stiles takes it upon himself to make Derek jealous...but is it really Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a rewrite of the unpublished first Teen Wolf fic I ever wrote. I hope you all enjoy what I came up with. 
> 
> I have to warn about a potential trigger. I don't want to give it away, but you'll know when it happens. So, if this pertains to you, then be ready.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no!"

Stiles groaned as he jumped out of his Jeep and slammed the door before he approached the hood and lifted it up. He quickly leaned back to avoid the cloud of smoke that came out as he gently waved his hand to clear it.

He furrowed his brow as he examined the damage before he shook his head, "Dammit, baby; I just fixed you up last week!"

"Car troubles?"

Stiles huffed to himself as he kept inspecting the items under the hood, not bothering to look at Isaac as he replied, "No, I'm not having car troubles at all. My hood's just billowing smoke for no reason because that's the way I like my cars. Adds to the whole intimidation factor."

He softly growled as he heard Isaac chuckle beside him before the younger werewolf gently pushed him aside so that he could assess the damage for himself. Stiles arched an eyebrow as he watched Isaac, "Are you a mechanic or something?"

Isaac slowly shook his head, "Not professionally. Scott and Derek have been giving me some pointers, though. Did you know your radiator hose is split?"

Stiles nodded his head, "Yeah, I was contemplating how it could have happened when you pushed me out of the way."

He watched Isaac as he studied the hose. Unless the werewolf could pull a radiator out of his ass, he didn't see any other immediate solution than to run to the store and buy another one. His eyes widened as he saw Isaac reach behind himself. Holy crap, did he actually have a radiator hose up his ass? What else did the werewolf hide up there?

He was quickly pulled from that disturbing train of thought when Isaac retrieved a roll of duct tape from his back pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. He was not ready to pay for therapy if Isaac had done what he thought he'd do.

Isaac smiled as he finished sealing the hole in the hose with the tape before he took a step back, "There you go. You should be able to make it to the parts store without any trouble."

"Thank you," Stiles said in mild shock at the pup's display of usefulness. He scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh, "Look, we're both running late for the pack meeting already. Do you want to tag along with me?"

Isaac turned his head toward Stiles and arched his brow, "You actually want to be alone with me?"

Stiles smirked as he reached up and closed the hood, "Don't read into it. We're both going to the same place anyway, right?" He jerked his head toward the Jeep, "Get in."

Isaac smirked before he tossed the roll of duct tape into the air and caught it as he made his way to the passenger side. He slid the seatbelt on before he turned to Stiles, "So, what's so important about this meeting, anyway?"

Stiles shrugged as he started the Jeep up again and pulled out of the parking space, "Nothing, I hope...but then again this is Beacon Hills we're talking about so I'm sure 'hope' is just a myth here."

They arrived at the McCall house thirty minutes later, new radiator hose and all. Stiles offered Isaac a friendly smile and the two held a miniature staring contest before Stiles broke it off with a wink and got out of the Jeep. 

Stiles paused when he was halfway up the driveway and turned to see Isaac still sitting in the Jeep. He rolled his eyes, "Okay, I know you have super werewolf hearing, but don't you think listening in from out here is kinda rude?"

"You winked at me," Isaac said simply.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I think that scarf is cutting off circulation to your brain. How tight do you wrap those things? Meeting--inside, as in not out here. Come on, dude."

He stood there and waited another moment for Isaac to get up before he just shook his head and started back toward the house. If he wanted to sit out here and skulk, then that was his prerogative. He told Scott that Derek would be a bad influence on Isaac, but did anyone ever listen to Stiles?

Stiles closed the door to the McCall house with a silent sigh before he entered the living room and flashed everyone a smile, "Hey, guys."

Kira and Lydia offered him a smile while Scott and Derek just nodded. Stiles turned his gaze toward the latter before he made his way over to the couch and sat down beside him. He nodded to him, "Why so glum?"

Derek slowly crossed his arms before he turned to glare at Stiles, "I smell Isaac."

Stiles snickered, "Trust me; everyone does. No, I gave him a lift here. He's just outside...sulking or something."

Derek's eyes flashed blue for a moment, "If you did anything, Stiles, I will rip you apart with my teeth."

Stiles smirked seductively, "Now it's a party! Say, Derek, with all the ripping you do with your teeth, does lycanthropy come with good dental insurance?"

Scott let out a sigh of relief when Isaac entered the room. He turned toward Derek and Stiles, "Enough, you two. We may have a serious problem."

Derek growled at Stiles before he turned to Scott, "What's going on?"

Scott turned to Kira and gestured for her to join him on the floor. The kitsune stood and turned to the group with a look of uncertainty, "Um, well... I've been following some recent reports in the news and I think I found something. I mean, it's probably nothing..."

"Kira," Scott said softly to get her back on track.

She offered him an apologetic smile before she continued, "Well, there's been a few cases where men are killing their girlfriends or wives and then they kill themselves...and they leave a message written in blood."

"Creepy," Stiles uttered as he sat up in his seat. He bit his bottom lip, "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what's the message?"

Kira lightly picked at the side of her jeans before she answered, "They all say the same thing, 'For Her'"

Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion, "'Her'? 'Her', who; the dead girlfriends?"

Kira shrugged, "I don't know; part of the mystery, I guess. It just...something about it all just screams 'supernatural' to me."

Isaac slowly raised his hand, "Why should we be concerned with this?"

Scott nodded to Isaac in acknowledgement, "These murders aren't centered in just one area, or state for that matter. They started in Oklahoma, then Kansas, Nebraska, New Mexico, Utah...and they seem to be headed for California next."

Stiles slightly tilted his head, "Any theories?" When nobody answered, he simply nodded his head, "I see. So, we're supposed to be on the lookout for something and we have no idea what it could be, what it can do, or what it looks like. This is going to be very successful."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head to Stiles, "Why do you smell weird?"

Stiles stared at Derek, slightly taken back by the werewolf's inquiry. He cleared his throat, "I, uh, I don't know why? Maybe it's my new cologne?"

Derek shook his head, "No...that's not it."

Stiles looked at him awkwardly as he tapped his fingertips together in his lap, "Well, I don't know what to tell you, then." He quickly turned his attention back to Scott, "Okay, so we can't just walk around paranoid about this, so I vote we put this off to the side until I hear something on Daddy-O's radio."

Kira gave Stiles a look of mild shock before she turned to Scott, "We can't just let whatever this thing is kill innocent people."

"Yeah, but we're not superheroes either, Kira." Stiles said before he stood up from the couch and turned to address the group, "Beacon Hills is a magnet for weird things, right? We have enough trouble here to be worrying about anywhere else." He turned to give Kira an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I don't see the point in sticking our necks out to stop everything in the country that says 'boo'."

Scott noticed Derek and Lydia eye Stiles with suspicion and he had to agree with them. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he carefully chose his next words, "He's sort of right. If this thing is supernatural, then it'll be here soon enough. There's no use trying to hunt something down when we know nothing about it."

Lydia pursed her lips, "True, but how do we even know it's supernatural? This 'Her' could just be some crazy woman who wants guys to kill their girls."

Kira shrugged, "It could be, but these people have nothing in common besides being in relationships." She examined everyone's skeptical looks, "Look, I know it's a stretch, and I don't know how I know, okay? I just do and..." she trailed off for a moment, "I just know, okay? Please trust me?"

Scott rested a supportive hand on Kira's shoulder before he looked to the rest of the pack, "I'd rather be on the safe side, guys. Kira will keep track of any related incidents, Stiles will keep an ear out for any calls to his dad while he and Lydia research whatever could be doing this."

Lydia softly groaned as she crossed her arms, "So much for a vacation."

"How did they kill themselves?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Kira asked, her eyes widened in mind surprise. 

"The guys who kill their girlfriends? How did they kill themselves after?"

Kira straightened her posture, mentally scolding herself for not getting his question right away. She brushed a lock of her dark hair from her face, "Um, they all drowned themselves...which would be another thing they have in common."

Stiles' face paled and his pulse picked up for a moment before he got himself under control. He ignored Derek's inquisitive stare and nodded to Kira, "Good. That should help narrow it down...a little."

Derek softly scoffed before he spoke up, "We should patrol the town every night until this whole thing's settled down; that way we have a better chance of seeing something before it can surprise us "

Scott nodded in agreement, "Good idea; we'll start tonight. Kira and I will check near the school, Lydia and Isaac in town, and Stiles and Derek on the Reserve. When one place is cleared, just move on to the next one. We'll meet back here in a few hours."

The pack nodded in agreement before they all cleared out of the McCall residence. Scott and Kira rode off on the motorcycle, Lydia and Isaac in her car, and Stiles and Derek in the Jeep.

\-------------------------------------

Stiles groaned as he and Derek marched around the Reserve. They'd been at it for thirty minutes and hadn't caught a sign of anything supernatural.

"How long do we have to do this, Der?" Stiles lamented as he slowed his pace to a stop and leaned against a tree.

Derek shot him an annoyed glare, "Don't call me that." He turned his attention back to the area of the Reserve, "I don't think anything's been here that's out of the ordinary. I don't smell anything different--besides you."

Stiles smirked as he walked up to Derek and tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, "Care to take a closer whiff?"

Derek furrowed his brow as he examined the playful look in Stiles' eyes before he swiftly grabbed him by the shoulders and spun around, throwing him up against a nearby tree.

Before he could move away, Derek rushed Stiles and pinned him to the tree with a growl. He glared at the teenager with bright blue eyes as he demanded, "What are you?!"

Stiles sputtered from shock as he struggled to loosen the werewolf's grip on his collar, "Whoa, there. Okay, down, Kujo!"

Derek slammed him against the tree with a snarl, "You're not Stiles; at least not on the inside."

Stiles stopped struggling and replaced his grimace with a playful smirk, "Well, of course I'm Stiles, Derek, inside and out. If I wasn't, then my blood certainly wouldn't smell like his, would it?"

Derek slammed him against the tree a third time, "You said 'his'. This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely."

"No, it's not." Stiles replied in a playful tone, "You can hit me and slam me against anything you want to, Derek. Hell, I might even enjoy it, but any pain you cause me will only effect Stiles."

Derek growled again as he bared his fangs, "What. The. Hell. Are. You?"

Stiles looked into his eyes for a minute before he spoke calmly, "I'll tell you everything you want to know if you back out of my personal bubble."

"That's not happening."

Stiles scoffed, "Well, then I guess you're just going to have to kill one of your friends, then! Oh, wait, you've already done that a couple times."

Derek snarled before he took a step to the side, pulled Stiles from the tree, and then slammed him into the one that was behind him, "You've got ten seconds before I call the pack."

Stiles chuckled softly before he released a sigh, "Fine; no need to go ruining all my fun. I'm a succubus."

Derek took a step back, "Succubi are females."

Stiles smirked, "Actually, that's just a misconception. We're incorporeal- that's how we can possess people."

Derek shot him a skeptical glare, "Well, if you're really a sex demon, you definitely couldn't have picked a least satisfying victim. You can count the number of times Stiles has had sex with one finger."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I am not a sex demon. We're drawn by unrequited love and when we find it, we possess that person and try our best to help them out."

Derek arched a brow, "What, like little cupids?"

Stiles shook his head, "Some of us find ourselves...a little overwhelmed with the sudden rush of hormones when we take someone over. That's where that part of the myth originates."

Derek crossed his arms, "And why are you so interested in unrequited love?"

Stiles shot Derek a smirk, "Now, now, sourwolf; I can't just tell you all my secrets. I will tell you how to get rid of me, though."

"And why would you want to tell me that?" Derek asked.

Stiles released an exasperated sigh, "Because that's the whole point, you mook. A succubus can be exorcised if the unrequited love is returned." He rolled his eyes at Derek's confused expression, "It's simple, Der. Really, it is. Unrequited love draws us in, requited love shoos us away."

Derek shook his head with a sigh, "This is too much."

Stiles laughed darkly, "No, this is easy. Too much is what you're going to have when your new little friend gets into town and I'm still here."

Derek shot him another glare, "Alright, fine, I'll bite. Who is his unrequited love, then? Lydia?"

Stiles snickered, "Lydia? Hell no! He's past that-- way past that."

Derek roles his eyes in frustration, "Fine, then who is it?"

Stiles held up his index finger and slowly wagged it, "Tsk,tsk. If I told you that then this wouldn't be nearly as fun." He rested his finger on Derek's chest and slowly traced it down toward his waist, "Speaking of fun: you and I are here, alone, in the dark cold woods. How about we have some fun on our own?"

"How about you tell me about what's coming?" Derek rebuked.

Stiles stared at him in awe for a moment before he chuckled and nodded his head, "It's a Siren. That's what's causing all of the murders."


	2. Conversations In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Derek struggles to get the succubus possessing Stiles to answer his questions, the rest of the Pack struggle with some questions of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love this story's gotten in such a short amount of time! This chapter takes place the same night as Chapter 1.

Kira had been mostly quiet as she and Scott surveyed the area surrounding the school. They'd both seriously doubted that whatever was getting men to kill their girlfriends would hide out in the school, but stranger things had happened.

Scott would look over to check on Kira every few moments, her expression a constant mixture of doubt and uneasiness. The alpha took her hand into his own and stopped walking so he could turn to face her.

"Kira," he said in a gentle voice, "what's going on? What're you thinking about?"

Kira chuckled nervously as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as the gentle breeze continued to blow it into her face. She looked up at Scott and offered him a small smile, "It's nothing. I just... I don't think the pack liked me bringing more trouble, is all."

Scott gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb as he shook his head, "So, you're still worried they don't like you? Weren't you hanging out with Lydia the other day?"

Kira nodded quickly before she looked away sheepishly, "I was talking more about Stiles."

Scott pulled her closer and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "Stiles wasn't himself. Why do you think I sent him with Derek to the Reserve?"

Kira bit her bottom lip, "Because he and Derek obviously have some serious sexual tension between each other?"

Scott shook his head as he chuckled softly, "No, that's definitely not it. Derek was picking up something off of Stiles at the meeting. So, I thought maybe if there really was something up with Stiles then maybe Derek could get to the bottom of it...without any watchful eyes around."

Kira furrowed her brow in confusion, "So, you want him to beat the crap out of Stiles?"

Scott laughed again before he nudged his head for them to continue walking before he did just that. He kept Kira's hand in his own as he replied, "Derek won't hurt Stiles. They...well, let's just say there were a few times where they had each other's back because I wasn't there. I regret it...but at the same time it also kind of put an end to their mutual hostility."

Kira shot him a sheepish grin, "You're sneakier than you led me to believe, McCall." 

\-------------------------------------

Lydia was perched on top of a headstone as Isaac stood twenty feet away, looking off into the distance. The banshee had no idea how long they'd been here, but ten minutes after they'd left Scott's, he'd said that he picked up a scent and it led them here.

To the cemetery.

Now, Lydia wasn't psychic, but something told her that what led them there wasn't a scent. Of course, she figured it wouldn't hurt to humor the werewolf a little, but they hadn't moved from the cemetery since they got there.

The strawberry blonde pursed her lips as she gently tapped the heels of her feet against the headstone. She rested her elbow on her knee and put her chin in her hand with a bored look on her face, "Can we go now, or are there still a few headstones here you haven't glared at yet?"

Isaac snapped his head around to look at Lydia. He quickly looked down at his shoes, digging the toe of one into the dirt before he looked back up at her, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I even brought us here."

"I do." Lydia said in a confident voice as she sat up and gripped the top of the headstone, "This is the place where your whole life changed, right? Where Derek saved you from the omega and bit you?"

Isaac nodded, "Yeah...yes, it is."

Lydia narrowed her eyes before she tilted her head slightly, "You weren't pulled here by a scent; it was the memories."

Isaac shook his head, "Not those memories. I... I feel like I should have done more to save Allison. That's why I left with Mr. Argent for a while."

Lydia drew in a sharp breath. Everyone else had moved on from the guilt of Allison's death; she forgot Isaac hadn't been with them for the grieving process. 

She cleared her throat and gestured to the smaller headstone that was in front of her. When Isaac sat down she started, "There was nothing you could do, that anyone could do, to save Allison. When she's made up her mind there isn't anything that could dissuade her from it. The Oni weren't your typical bad guys, Isaac; you're all lucky you survived."

Isaac sighed as he felt the tears he'd been fighting so hard to hold back threaten to break loose. He shook his head once, "We never should have let her--"

"Stop," Lydia said in a stern voice as she held up a hand, "If Mr. Argent had been there instead of Allison, would you have let him fight anyway?" She took his silence as an affirmative, "Allison was a huntress. She isn't the first to fall in battle and she won't be the last. The only way we could fail her is to dishonor her memory and lose our way."

\-------------------------------------

"How do you know what's coming?" Derek asked as he leaned against the tree opposite Stiles. He had decided the succubus wasn't a serious threat at the moment, but he would still keep a watchful eye on Stiles in the meantime.

Stiles sighed happily as he grabbed onto a branch above his head and leisurely swung back and forth on it, his feet still planted on the ground. He narrowed his eyes as they gazed at Derek, "I've seen it before, except not quite as dramatic. In the old days the men would just kill the girls and drown themselves. I'm surprised none of you have put it together yourselves, honestly."

Derek crossed his arms as his face remained unsurprisingly stoic, "And why is that?"

Stiles stopped swinging and gave Derek a smirk, "Are you familiar with the siren myth? A creature half woman-half bird with the power to lure men with her seductive singing. Do you know what usually happened to the ships that they lured in?"

Derek replied with a nod, "They died among the shore."

Stiles' smirk grew into a smile. He removed his hand from the branch and sat on the ground Indian style as he rested his elbows on his knees. His eyes sparkled with playfulness, "In reality, sirens can use their voices to manipulate many reactions on people. They can make you feel a certain way...or act a certain way. This one in particular thrives on tragedy."

Derek furrowed his brow as he took a step forward and uncrossed his arms, "How do you know her?"

Stiles gave him a dark smile, "Because she made me."

\-------------------------------------

The sun had set hours ago when she had decided to stop gazing through the fire at the man who would never love her back. She ignored the drunken catcalls behind her back as she silently made her way into her hut.

She lived in a small village near the shore of the Aegean Sea in Greece. There weren't many of them, only about 150 or so, but they got on well enough.

An hour after she had laid down to rest, her attention was brought out of her thoughts by a faint singing. Her eyes widened as her kind immediately shot to the stories her papa would tell her when she was a child.

Imara slowly rose from her cot, wrapping a bearskin around her shoulders for warmth as she made her way outside. 

She froze in her tracks as she saw Hector, the man she loved, follow a woman with long wavy hair mindlessly away from the village as she continued to sing beautifully. 

Imara looked around the village, wanting to call out for help but knowing no one would believe her. She swallowed deeply as she watched Hector and the siren disappear over the horizon before she finally started to run after them.

When she had finally caught up, it took all of her power not to shout out for Hector as he and the siren approached the edge of a cliff. She dropped the bearskin and reached out her arm as she started to rush toward them, "Hector, no!"

Hector didn't seem to hear her, but the Siren clearly had as she turned to give Imara a dark smile. As Imara drew closer to them, she could see the Siren's dark eyes glimmer in the moonlight, her wavy brown hair softly blowing in the night breeze.

The Siren stepped forward so she would stand between Hector and Imara, "Are you his woman?" she asked with a dark hopefulness in her voice.

Imara stopped and shot her an angry glare, "He is no more mine than he is yours."

The Siren smirked as she turned to look at Hector before she returned her gaze to Imara, "He seems to be mine completely from the looks of things."

Imara drew in a shaky breath, fear flooded her veins. She wanted so desperately to run away, but she couldn't let this Siren take him as her next victim. Not Hector.

"He will never love you the way you love him." The Siren said with a fake sympathetic smile, "But, if you want to stay and watch..."

"No!" Imara shouted as she pushed the Siren aside and rushed toward the man, "Hector? Hector, please; you must break free from her spell!"

The Siren chuckled, "He can't hear you, sweetheart."

Imara shook her head defiantly, "No, he can. I know he can...somewhere inside."

The Siren only responded with a knowing smirk as she began to hum melodically. The next thing Imara saw was the man she loved rushing toward the edge of the cliff and leaping off it.

"No!" Imara screamed as she ran to the edge and fell to her knees. She felt bile burn her throat as her eyes fell upon Hector's mangled body strewn among a few large rocks on the ground. She had never seen limbs bent at such odd angles before, nor had she ever seen so much blood.

As her body shook with sobs, tears flooding her face, Imara slowly stood, her eyes never leaving Hector's body.

"Hector," she said softly. He was dead. The man she had loved above everyone else, regardless of his feelings towards her, was dead because she had failed to save him.

Without looking back at the Siren, Imara drew in a deep breath and said, "I love you, Hector."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Imara leapt from the edge and fell to die beside the man who owned her heart.

\-------------------------------------

"That's how I became a succubus," Stiles said softly, suddenly finding the leaves in front of him more interesting than anything else, "When someone kills themself out of heartbreak from unrequited love, their soul is doomed to spend eternity as a succubus, forever searching for love to be returned."

When Derek didn't say anything, Stiles offered him a playful smile, "Don't go feeling sorry for me, sourwolf. It happened so long ago...but I would recommend you figure out how to get rid of me soon."

"And why's that?" Derek asked.

Stiles' playful smile faded as he gave Derek a dark look, "Because if I'm still here when she gets to town, I'm going to kill that vicious bitch, whether Stiles survives it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Maybe that succubus isn't as harmless as Derek thought!


	3. The One Who Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek's private research about the Siren proves fruitless, he decides it's time to inform the pack while he continues to keep Stiles' possession from them. 
> 
> After Lydia suggests asking Peter for answers, Scott decides he needs to pay a visit to someone who has played an exceptionally large part in Beacon Hills' history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter has a few things in it. Derek has to step in as the voice of reason since Stiles isn't exactly around to do it himself. The pack learns about the Siren, the succubus stops being very subtle, and Scott has, in my opinion, a long overdue confrontation. Enjoy :)

Derek's irritated growl rumbled deep within his chest as he gripped the book he'd been reading tightly and threw it across the loft. As the defenseless book fell to the floor with a light 'thump', the werewolf made his way toward the door. His ill mood wasn't helped any by the smirking face that was revealed as he slid the door open.

"Frustrating day, Wolfy?" Stiles chirped giddily as he strode past the angry wolf into his home. His eyes lit up as he noticed the number of books on a table. He spun around to give Derek another smirk, "Research is proving to be anything but fruitful?"

"What do you want?" Derek asked shortly.

Stiles softly chuckled as he walked further into the loft and fell onto the couch with a loud huff, "Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?"

Derek's eyes flashed bright blue as he gave him a warning growl. 

Stiles simply shook his head before he moved so that he was lying on the couch. He propped his right elbow up and rested his head on his hand before he spoke cheekily, "Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack?" He chuckled at Derek's responsive snarl, "What, too many layers? Would you rather I appeared more...vulnerable?"

Derek kept his glare strong as he clenched his fists, "Get out."

Stiles gave him a knowing smile as he slowly sat up before he stood from the couch and approached the wolf. He sighed softly as he looked Derek up and down before a seductive smirk formed on his lips, "Come on, Derek. Do you mean to tell me you wouldn't like to see me naked? His skin is so perfect, so smooth...just begging for you to dig your claws into it. Or is there something else of his you'd like to...dig into?"

Derek's growl grew into a roar as he gripped Stiles' forearm tightly and threw him against one of the beams, pressing himself against him as he held his arm to his back, "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not going to fall for it."

Stiles chuckled softly, "Ooh, Der, I love it when you get rough. Who said I was playing? Maybe you're the one Stiles wants. Did you ever consider that before you decided to consult your books?"

Derek didn't reply with anything but a shove as he backed away from him. He turned around and approached the table of books, "They're not for you; they're for the Siren."

Stiles snickered, "Right; what're you gonna do to her exactly, ignore her to death?" The succubus was genuinely intrigued by Derek's insistence to learn what he could about the Siren, but was genuinely confused over his reluctance to see the obvious. Was he really that stupid or just really stubborn?

"It wouldn't hurt to tell us everything you know, by the way." Derek added absent-mindedly as he flipped through another book.

Stiles walked over to the windowsill and leaned against it with a shrug, "I already have, Stubbles. If I knew how to kill a Siren--and survive, anyway-- I'd have already possessed someone and done it a long ass time ago."

Derek quickly looked up at him, "So you know a way to kill her?"

Stiles drew in an apprehensive breath before he replied, "Yes, I do...but I'm not going to tell you because it will get one, if not more, of you killed and thanks to your friend here I'm feeling his guilt loud and clear."

Derek's eyes slightly widened, "He's still in there?"

"Of course," he replied in a 'duh' tone, "I'm trying to get him what I couldn't get for myself, not kill him. He's just repressed."

Derek seemed to be struggling with his thoughts for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Can I talk to him?"

Stiles gave him an enthusiastic smile, "Sure!" He waited for Derek to release a brief sigh of relief before he quickly added, "As soon as you exorcise me."

The succubus stared at Derek humorously as the werewolf growled in frustration. What in the hell did Stiles see in him?

"So, I noticed the rest of the pack hasn't been researching any of this with you. I just can't help but wonder, why?" Stiles said after a few moments of silence.

Derek didn't remove his eyes from the book as he replied, "That's because they don't know about any of it yet, but they will after today's pack meeting." He looked away from the book long enough to add, "Don't worry, I don't intend to tell them about you. The last thing we need is the memory of you making out with everyone."

"Why," Stiles asked without missing a beat, "would it make you jealous?"

\-------------------------------------

The rest of the day proved to be as fruitless for Derek as the research had been before, except with the unnecessary bonus of the succubus irritating the crap out of him. It was because of this that he'd entered the McCall house with a scowl that looked so deadly, even Scott didn't want to bother him.

Derek decided to attend this meeting leaning against the wall, the scowl not even fading for a moment. Scott could sense his anger grow as Stiles entered the room and the alpha had to roll his eyes. Why did the two of them have to fight all the time? Did they not have enough things to fight already?

He was pulled from his train of thought when Stiles took the seat next to Scott, ignoring the slightest flash of dejection that splayed on Kira's face when she had moved to take the same seat.

Stiles turned to Scott and flashed him a smile as he patted his arm, "How ya doin', buddy?" He furrowed his brow slightly as he gently squeezed Scott's bicep, "You been working out more?"

The grin on his face grew as they all heard Derek growl from across the room. Stiles brushed it off with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry about him. He's just territorial but refuses to stake his claim."

"Oh, I'm about to stake something," Derek grumbled before he pushed himself off the wall and walked to the center of the living room, "I've been doing some research, and while I haven't found a solution I do think I've at least found what we're dealing with."

"And what would that be?" Stiles asked with fake inquiry.

Derek gave him a pointed glare before he rolled his eyes and continued, "We're dealing with a Siren and considering this one can convince people to kill, I'd say she's pretty deadly."

Scott nodded in agreement, "Have you been able to find anything else on them?"

Derek shook his head, "Sadly, no."

"Ask Peter." Lydia said as she flipped casually through a magazine. She let out an exasperated sigh as she took the following silence as a refusal to her proposition, "Peter knows way more about the supernatural world than Deaton does, so what's the harm in asking him?"

"Uh, how about the fact that he might try to use the Siren to break out and go on a vengeance rampage?" Isaac asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Sirens are notorious in mythology for targeting men, so I'm sure even if that were to happen that Peter would only think he was wearing the pants in that relationship."

Stiles snickered, "And what relationship ever ended well when somebody wore pants?" He eyed Scott's lap and added absent-mindedly, "You'd look good without pants."

"Dude, did you take a lot of Adderal again?" Scott asked as he gave his best friend a look of concern.

Stiles replied with a shrug before he looked over to Kira with a knowing grin, "What about you, Kira? Do you prefer our alpha with or without pants?"

"Stiles!" Derek scolded through clenched teeth, "Drop it."

Stiles' eyes gleamed for a moment as he replied to the wolf with a grin. If Derek didn't want them to know about the possession, then the succubus was going to just dangle that right in front of his face.

Scott examined the looks the two were giving each other before he dismissed it with a shake of his head, "I won't rule Peter out, but there's someone else I want to ask first."

Everyone else but Derek looked at Scott with confusion. This was usually the part when Stiles would tell Scott how stupid his plan was and get him to see reason, but considering all he wanted right now was to get into Scott's pants, Derek would have to do it. He really needed to get rid of the succubus.

"No, Scott." Derek replied, "You can't trust him."

Scott nodded in agreement, "We can't trust Peter, either, but what other choice do we have?"

"I don't know, Scott. I really don't, but I do know that I'd rather face this thing without knowing anything than go to him for help."

"And are you willing to risk your life for that? How about everyone else's? Because I'm not, Derek. These things keep coming into town and each one is stronger than the last. I'm not going to let my feelings about someone get in the way of protecting my pack."

"You are so sexy when you get all protective." Stiles mumbled, but luckily for Derek he seemed to be the only one who caught it.

"My decision's final, Derek. I'm talking to him." Scott said before he nodded to everyone and left.

As they listened to Scott revving up his motorcycle and driving away, Stiles and Derek held their own glaring contest. When Stiles smirked playfully and tilted his head, giving a pointed look toward Isaac, Derek spoke up, "Alright, well while Scott does that I think it would be best if we tried to do some more research."

"Why?" Isaac asked as he narrowed his eyes in question, "Isn't Scott going to this bad guy because you couldn't find anything? Who's he going to anyway?"

Derek shook his head dismissively, "Don't worry about it, Isaac."

Isaac straightened his posture, "Don't treat me like a child."

"Yeah, Derek." Stiles added before he spoke to Isaac in seemingly sincere sympathy and patted the newly vacated seat next to him, "Come over and sit next to me, manly wolfman."

As Isaac moved to sit next to Stiles, Derek quickly spoke, "Actually, we don't have anymore time to stay and chit-chat, Stiles. You still have to help me with something."

Stiles smirked, "And what would that be?" he asked, silently daring Derek to think up a good enough excuse on the spot.

Derek rolled his eyes and yanked Stiles off the couch. As he pulled him out of the house he said, "To stop my suddenly reemerged desire to rip your throat out with my teeth."

"That would be a valid reason," Stiles chuckled carelessly as the door shut behind them.

\-------------------------------------

Scott's heart started to beat harder with trepidation as he walked further down the hall. The last time he was here, Allison had made him promise that they would never return for any reason. He despised himself for breaking that promise to her now, but he didn't have any other choice.

He could hear the man's heartbeat as he drew closer to the door. He reached out for the door handle and his hand froze. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to draw in all the positivity he could with it before he opened his eyes and slowly exhaled. He was just going to ask a few questions and leave, nothing else.

He should have known that would all go out the window as soon as he opened the door. The chair near the window slowly spun around and Scott found himself face to face with the bastard himself.

"Well, well," Gerard said with a smug grin, "if it isn't my son's favorite dog. Kill any more of my relatives lately, or am I all you have left?"

That was all that had needed to be said. Scott's eyes turned red, flaring brightly with rage, as he grabbed Gerard by the throat, lifted him from the seat, and pinned him against the wall.

He ignored the increased flow of the black substance that was always seeping from Gerard as he spoke through gritted teeth, his voice laced with anger, "I didn't come here for your commentary. Your daughter was a psychopathic, murderous, pyromaniacal bitch; your daughter-in-law was a psychopathic, murderous whacko and you? You're the poison of the family, Gerard. You preached to them about the importance of keeping with your twisted morals and values and what do you do? You turn to the things you so passionately hunted to prolong your life!"

He ignored Gerard's strangled chuckle as he tightened his grip on the man's throat, "Don't you dare talk to me as if you have the right to make anyone feel guilty for Allison. Don't you fucking dare, you arrogant bastard, because the only thing keeping you alive right now is the fact that I came here for information. Don't get cocky about it, either, because I'm still really tempted to throw your old hypocritical ass through this window."

Having nothing more to say, Scott lowered Gerard back to the ground and shoved him back into his seat. The former hunter beamed at Scott with a prideful gleam in his eyes, "Is that how you achieved your true alpha status, Scott? Beating a deathly ill old man?"

Scott stilled and spoke in a steady, low voice, "You want to hash things out? Okay, I'll hash." He grabbed a hold of Gerard's head and slammed it down onto his desk. He then brought it back up and placed his other hand at Gerard's neck, his claws extended, "You kidnapped three teenagers, two of them werewolves. You tied Erica and Boyd up, electrocuted them, and then you kidnapped Stiles." He tightened the grip on his neck so he would feel his claws press further into his skin for emphasis, "You kidnapped my best friend and beat him to a bloody pulp. Because of you, I almost lost Allison in more ways that I can count. Because of you, Kate was a psychopath. Because of you, Victoria tried to kill me and Derek bit her. Because of you, Kate burned down the Hale house. Because of you, Peter killed his sister, became the alpha, and bit me. You're the reason behind everything that's happened, Gerard Argent!"

Scott didn't try to control his temper; this man didn't deserve that decency. The alpha glared as he finally spoke again, "Because of you, Deucalion started on his own path of vengeance. If it weren't for you, we would have never had to stop Ms. Blake from sacrificing our parents, sacrificed ourselves to save them and in effect re-empower the Nemeton, the Nogitsune never would have been released and Allison would still be here!"

Scott sighed heavily before he yanked his hands away from Gerard before he turned and started for the door.

"I thought you said you needed information?" Gerard asked as he massaged his throat. He grabbed his handkerchief and grimaced as he coughed more of the black substance into it.

Scott opened the door and stepped into the doorway before he turned his head, "I did, but I'd rather you sit and think about what I just said for a while. You're blaming the wrong person for all of the deaths in your family. You think you need to protect the world from us, when really we should have been protecting the world from you this entire time."


	4. Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an unexpected visitor comes to town with knowledge about Sirens, Scott is willing to take all the help he can get, regardless of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! This chapter took a while! Sorry about that, but it's here. Getting to the fun stuff now! I have to warn of a potential trigger of spousal abuse in public.

"Listen up," Derek ordered as he pulled on Stiles' wrist. They had just left Scott's house after Stiles had tried to flirt with Isaac. Derek turned to face him with a heated glare, "I don't care what you are; you will not touch Stiles' friends."

Stiles chuckled as he took a step closer to Derek, "Is that what this is about? Maybe he's Stiles'--"

"Don't," Derek interrupted, "insult my intelligence by finishing that."

Stiles smirked as he snaked an arm around Derek's neck. His smirk formed into a smile as he leaned in closer and whispered, "Kiss me."

"No." Derek uttered.

"Why not?" Stiles inquired as he used his free hand to pull the werewolf closer, "How do you know you're not the answer?"

Derek scoffed as he pulled away, "Like you'd make it that easy."

Stiles arched an eyebrow as Derek walked away from him. How more obvious did they need to be before he'd get it? He huffed before he bit his bottom lip and started to go over his options.

Hitting on Scott and Isaac had struck a chord, but if Derek really loved Stiles then the ante seriously needed to be upped if he was going to make him jealous.

\-------------------------------------

It had happened.

Three days after the pack learned that it was a Siren behind all of the killings, the first one that fit the M.O. came to Sheriff Stilinski's attention. A man had brutally beaten his wife of five years and then drowned himself in the bathtub. Scott fought a grimace as he eyed the words 'FOR HER' written on the bedroom wall in blood.

The alpha turned to Isaac and furrowed his brow, "What do you think of this? Copycat or the real deal?"

Isaac gave Scott a passive look as he shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly? I'm still trying to figure out why a Siren would make her victim drown himself in a bathtub. That's not very cool."

"Evil doesn't care about cool, kid." Sheriff Stilinski said as he reentered the room. He exchanged glances between the two werewolves before his eyes settled on Scott, "Either of you pick up any unusual scents...or whatever?"

Scott shook his head apologetically, "No, nothing. If it was the Siren then she must have gotten a hold of him a while before he did this."

"Is it possible she could have sensed the pack when she came into town?" Isaac inquired.

Scott shrugged, "It's possible. I'll have to ask Deaton."

"Wait, I thought we ruled Deaton out on Siren expertise?" Isaac said.

"No, we did." Scott said as be nodded in agreement before he started for the door, "I forgot about that. I guess we should probably call the pack together and get started on this." 

Isaac arched an eyebrow before he gave the Sheriff a nod goodbye and followed Scott out the door, "What about that other person you were supposed to ask? Was it another dead end?"

Scott froze at his motorcycle as the memories of his recent visit to Gerard flashed through his mind. His eyes began to glow red as anger surged through his blood. He replied to Isaac in a low tone, "Something like that." He took a few deep breaths and centered himself before he continued in a normal tone, "Come on, we've gotta warn the others."

As the two mounted the motorcycle, the Sheriff ran out of the house shouting, "Scott, I just got a call about some whacko down at that jewelry store on Plymouth. He's threatening to kill his girlfriend and everyone else in the store."

Scott's eyes darkened for a moment before he nodded, "Call Stiles; tell him to get everyone else over there. We'll meet you."

The Sheriff nodded and the two wolves were off. John Stilinski pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked over at his cruiser, "You know this town's screwed up when I have to run to teenagers for help."

\-------------------------------------

When Stiles pulled up in the Jeep with Derek and Lydia, his face paled as his eyes fell on the jewelry store in question. Amongst the crowd of people surrounding the area were several squad cars with their bright lights flashing. 

Derek looked over to see the look of concern on Stiles' face, "What is it?"

"It's her," he said as he tightly gripped the steering wheel, "she was here."

"Great! Now we know it isn't a copycat!" Lydia said before she paused and thought for a moment. She then narrowed her eyes, "Wait, and how do you know that?"

"Not important," Derek interjected before the succubus could stir up anymore trouble, "we have more pressing matters, like the lunatic in the jewelry store."

"Yeah, who commits a murder in a jewelry store?" Lydia asked.

Stiles shrugged before he gave her a sly grin, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend. Maybe she wants some bling."

As they continued their banter back and forth, Scott and Isaac made their way to the front of the crowd with Sheriff Stilinski. After the Sheriff gave them the okay, Scott and Isaac snuck their way into the store.

All of the customers were huddled together off to the side as a man, around mid-thirties, guided a fearful woman around the store, pointing out different items.

A twisted grin grew on his face as he slowly reached for a necklace with a feather made out of silver with a ruby in the middle of it, "This would look perfect on Her. Yeah, she'd definitely like this."

"Jeffrey," the woman quietly sobbed as she pulled helplessly on her boyfriend's arm that was wrapping around her shoulders, "please. Why are you doing this?"

Jeffrey paused, slowly turned his head to glare at her, and sneered, "Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?!" Rage filled his voice as his face reddened, "I'm doing this, all of this, for her! You, them, everyone is a distraction to her...from me. She has to love me. I need her love!"

"Need whose love, baby?" The woman asked in a shaky voice, "Baby, I love you!"

Jeffrey groaned as he stepped back and pushed her into the jewelry case, "You're not enough! See, that's your problem: you're too damn stupid to see the whole picture!" He lowered his voice, "You were never enough, Jen. I tried, too. I really fucking tried but if I hear your whiny little voice one more time, I'm going to cut my own ears off!"

"Jeffrey..." Jen quietly pleaded.

"No!" He shouted, "You stupid bitch!" He held the feather necklace up as he raises his other hand in a fist. As he swung to strike her, his forearm was quickly gripped by a strong hand. Jeffrey quickly glared at the blonde teenager.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned as he returned the man's glare.

Jeffrey continued to eye him with that maddened look as he struggled to pull his arm free, "Let me go, you little bitch."

If he wasn't going insane, he would have sworn the teenager actually growled. And if he wasn't going insane, he definitely would have sworn the boy's eyes actually glowed a bright blue.

He wasn't able to process these thoughts for long before the teenager offered him a dark smirk and then braced his free hand on the man's arm and snapped it. As the man cried out in pain, the teenager brought his hand back and punched him in the nose. As Jeffrey struggled on the ground, the teenager turned to Jen, "This would be your chance to run, by the way."

He didn't pay anymore mind to her as he turned his attention back to Jeffrey as he slowly rose from the floor. The teenager smirked, "Goodie; I love sloppy seconds."

As Jeffrey rushed him, the teenager stepped to the side and swung his arm out. It was almost comedic, the way Jeffrey's feet slid out from under him and he fell to the floor again. Well, it was certainly comedic for the teenager as he stared down at the man's unconscious body.

"Jackson?" Scott asked from behind him.

The smirk fell from his face for a moment, "Oh, crap." He turned his head and gave Scott a nod, "What're you doing here, McCall?'

"Apparently nothing." Scott softly chuckled as he approached Jackson, "What're you doing here? I thought you were in England?"

"I was," Jackson replied in a tone that clearly stated he'd much rather not be having a part in the current conversation. He clenched his jaw for a second before he continued, "I thought I'd come pay Danny and Lyds a visit so I stopped by here to pick something up to help sweeten her up." He gestured toward the unconscious guy, "Now what the hell's going on here?"

"A Siren." Scott replied in a lower voice so the other people wouldn't hear.

Jackson rolled his eyes, "McCall, what the hell have you been doing since I left?"

Scott scoffed lightly as he shook his head, "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Jackson seemed to be fighting some kind of inner battle but he said nothing of it. He put on the cockiest look he could muster and nodded judgmentally, "Well, you seem to be doing a great job, McCall."

Scott and Isaac followed him as he walked out of the back door. Scott reached out for Jackson and grabbed his shoulder, "Jackson!"

The other werewolf quickly grabbed onto Scott's wrist with a snarl and pushed his hand off him, "Don't touch me, McCall."

Scott held up his hands defensively, "Hey, settle down, dude. Look, since you're in town why don't you--"

"Don't finish that sentence." Jackson interrupted, "I came here to see Lydia and Danny--that's it."

"And saved a group of people in the process." Isaac stated pointedly.

Jackson glared at him, "It wasn't exactly on my itinerary, Lahey."

Isaac smirked as the three of them rounded the corner of the store, "Itinerary? Wow, Jackson; I didn't know you knew such big words."

Jackson rolled his eyes before he retorted, "Don't you have a freezer to be locked in or something?"

"Not anymore," Isaac replied nonchalantly, "you made sure of that, remember?"

"Enough!" Scott ordered in an exasperated tone. 

"Whoa," Stiles said in awe as he watched the three werewolves interact, "check out the hottie."

Derek followed his gaze with a questioning look before he frowned, "Wait, is that...?"

"Jackson?" Lydia asked in a shock tone. Before the other two knew it, the banshee was climbing over the seat and onto Derek's lap reaching for the door handle, "Let me out, Derek Hale!"

"Lydia, no! We need to stay here." Derek argued.

Lydia pulled back to shoot him a pointed glare, "I will scream."

Derek looked at her as if she were insane, "What?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I said, I. Will. Scream."

Stiles held up a finger, "Uh, yeah. I, uh, I don't have much experience with werewolf hearing, but I'm pretty sure a banshee's scream is fairly unpleasant for you...especially in a confined space. Here, Lyds; I'll let you out."

Derek's eyes grew as he reached out for Stiles but was too late. As the two teens left the Jeep and started walking to meet Scott and the others, Derek watched them with a low growl before he forcefully opened the door and followed them. 

When they reached the other three, Lydia stopped in her tracks. Her eyes started to water when she refuses to blink, afraid that Jackson would just be a mirage. She slowly raised her hand and cautiously reaches out to poke him in the chest with two fingers.

Jackson looked at Lydia and furrowed his brow as he looked down to follow her fingers to his chest, "What...the hell is wrong with you? Don't tell me the Whack-o Pack got to you, too!"

"Uh, she's a banshee...and she was born that way..." Isaac retorted before Scott punched him in the arm. He absent-mindedly rubbed his arm as he whispered to Scott, "That hurt."

As Lydia continued to poke and prod Jackson, the latter gently took her offending hand into his own and stepped closer to whisper in her ear, "We'll talk later, promise."

Not one to be comfortable with emotional situations, Detek turned his attention to Scott, "So, what's the verdict?"

Scott gave Derek an exhausted look before he slowly nodded, "It's her. The Siren's made it to Beacon Hills."

"What're we gonna do?" Isaac asked as he looked back and forth between the two werewolves.

As the Lydia joined them to discuss how much they didn't know about the Siren, Stiles eyed Jackson with a seductive look. After he gave his bottom lip a subtle lick with the tip of his tongue, he walked up to the werewolf and shrugged nonchalantly, "Come here often?"

Jackson shot him a look that was a cross between incredulousness and disgust, "First Lydia, now you? What the hell are they putting in the water in this town."

Stiles smirked as he eyed Jackson up and down, "I don't know, but it sure does help 'em breed hot men, does it not?"

Jackson arched an eyebrow, "Stilinski?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"Every time you open your mouth, the urge to punch you gets stronger and stronger." Jackson replied before he shook his head and walked away, "I'm going to see Danny."

"Danny!" Stiles whispered as he snapped his fingers, "Why didn't I think of that?" He spun around and went after Jackson, "Hey, wait!"

Everyone froze in their tracks as a loud, piercing shriek filled the air. The hairs on Jackson's and the pack's necks stood up as they exchanged looks with each other as the rest of the crowd searched the sky for a hawk or an eagle. 

But the pack and Jackson knew differently. Not only was the Siren behind the current jewelry store debacle, she stuck around for an encore. Stiles' face paled, fear invading his expression. Was she going to confront them? He kept hoping she had just sensed the large number of supernatural creatures nearby and was signaling her presence. 

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered.

Everyone grimaced at the much louder shriek that followed. Jackson smirked cockily as he looked at Scott and chuckled, "This oughta be good, McCall."


	5. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has their first experience with the Siren and finally learn how to kill her, along with the consequences.

Sheriff Stilinski noticed the expressions of anxiety on the pack's face and figured whatever was making that sound wasn't something the public should see. He cleared his throat as the unconscious man from the jewelry store was brought out on a stretcher, shaking his head as he thought about the questioning he would have to do later.

The sheriff turned to the crowd and shouted, "Alright, people; show's over! Come on, time to clear out!"

People kept looking up to search the sky as the shrieking continued while they dispersed, going back to their own regular lives. Stiles shook his head disappointedly before he turned to Derek and muttered, "People are so gullible."

Scott's posture straightened in response to another shriek before he addressed the pack, "We need to clear out of here. There's too much of a risk to confront her in broad daylight."

"The reserve," Derek replied without a thought.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure that's...that's real smart, you know? Let's try to lead the evil bird woman somewhere we're surrounded by trees! Nothing could go wrong there."

Derek glared at him, "Do you have any better suggestions?"

Stiles nodded, "Do you have any suggestions on killing her?"

"I don't care," Scott interjected, "we'll lock her in a basement if we have to."

Jackson scoffed, "So that's your master plan? Lock her in a basement?"

Their argument was interrupted by a resonating melodic humming. Lydia started breathing shakily and Jackson, Scott, Isaac, and Derek's eyes glazed over. Stiles' face paled with realization, "Shit, shit...think of something, come on..." he muttered to himself.

Lydia's brow furrowed as she started to look as if she were in deep concentration. She and Stiles were suddenly pulled from their thoughts when the werewolves grabbed them and started dragging them to the Jeep. The banshee struggled in Jackson's grip as she punched at his hands, "Jackson?! Let me go!"

"Don't bother, Lydia!" Stiles shouted in a defeated tone before the two of them were shoved into the back of the Jeep. He released a sigh as Scott and Derek got into the front and Isaac and Jackson got in the back with them, "They can't hear anything but the Siren."

Lydia huffed, "Well, what're we going to do then?"

Stiles shrugged as they peeled off and sped down the street, "I don't know yet. Where do you think we're going?"

Lydia looked out the windshield and fell back into the seat with a groan, "They're taking us to the pool."

Stiles felt his stomach turn. The Siren really was a sneaky bitch; just the way the succubus remembered. He shook his head, "Lydia, when they let us out we have to run."

"Run?" Lydia squealed quietly as if the werewolves could still hear them, "We've just been kidnapped by four werewolves, Stiles; where the hell are we going to run to?"

Stiles opened his mouth to respond but stopped short when he took notice of the sadistic smirk that was forming on Isaac's face. The succubus had mistaken the situation with Hector to be the same with all of the Siren's victims; she hadn't taken to account the fact that the Siren had been right there when she followed Hector.

"Lydia," Stiles warned, "don't say anything else, alright?"

"Why?" Lydia inquired.

Stiles just replied with a shake of his head. The Siren was using her victims as her eyes and ears while they carried out her demands. The succubus felt anger rising as she mentally kicked herself for not thinking about it before. No, silence was key now if they were going to survive. The Siren knew their original plan, but she didn't know that her presence had been found. 

The two didn't have a chance to think of much else when Scott parked the Jeep and turned to give Stiles and Lydia a somewhat creepy smile, "Are you ready to be cleansed?"

Lydia slowly raised an eyebrow as she exchanged looks with Stiles, "Cleansed?"

Isaac closed his eyes and nodded as a reminiscent smile replaced his previous smirk, "Cleansed...for Her."

Lydia cleared her throat before she said to them in a false polite manner, "Oh, no thank you. I showered this morning."

Scott's smile faded as he spoke in a low voice, "You have to be cleansed."

As they started to protest again, Derek opened up the passenger door and got out. Jackson grabbed onto Lydia and started to pull the struggling banshee out of the Jeep while Isaac restrained Stiles. Seeing this happen inside the Jeep, Lydia used her last fleeting moments inside the vehicle kicking at any part of Isaac's body she could reach.

Jackson chuckled cockily into her ear, "We don't feel pain, Lydia. She provides strength."

"Stiles!" Lydia called as she watched Scott and Isaac pull their friend from the car. The werewolves then brought their struggling hostages with them toward the edge of the pool. As Scott and Isaac passed them, Jackson reached out and pulled Isaac's scarf from around his neck and tied Lydia's hands to the lifeguard stand.

Scott pushed Stiles to his knees by his shoulder and kept a firm grip on it, "Be thankful you have us as your friends to guide you. Soon it'll all be over and you will be cleansed."

"Oh, sweetie," Stiles replied with a confident smile, "you have no idea who you're messing with."

Scott replied by pushing Stiles into the pool. When he resurfaced, Scott and Derek crouched down and pushed him back under the water and held him there.

As Jackson and Isaac watched with smirks on their faces, Lydia struggled with the scarf as she shouted, "Stiles! No! Stiles!" 

She looked on in horror as she watched the bubbles on the water's surface slowly fade away as Stiles quit resisting. Her eyes began to water before she took in a deep breath and released her ear-splitting scream.

The scream reverberated off the surrounding walls and the werewolves shuddered. As the glaze over their eyes faded, Scott and Derek looked down in horror at what they were doing.

"Crap! Stiles!" Scott exclaimed in shock as he and Derek quickly pulled him out of the water. He called out to Stiles as he gently shook his best friend, "Derek, he's not breathing!"

"Dude, CPR!" Jackson shouted as he untied Lydia.

"I don't know CPR, Jackson!" Scott replied before he gave Derek a pleading glance.

Derek pushed Scott out of the way before he started to give Stiles chest compressions. Without thinking, he tilted Stiles' face, pinched his nose, and gave him mouth-to-mouth. He continued his actions in that order as he muttered under his breath, "Come on, dammit."

"Derek?" Scott asked in a frightened tone, "Derek, what's going on?"

Derek shook his head after he came up from blowing more air into Stiles' mouth and started the chest compressions again, "It's not working!"

"No! What-what do you mean it's not working?" Scott asked as his voice broke. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he'd killed his best friend. He shouted to Isaac, "Call 911, dude!"

"Wait," Derek stated briefly as he leaned away from Stiles while the teen began coughing up water. The werewolves breathed a sigh of relief before he looked up at Scott, "What the hell happened?"

"The Siren got you." Lydia replied as Stiles quietly wheezed on the ground.

Derek brought his attention back to Stiles as he helped the teen roll over so he wouldn't choke on water, "You okay?"

Stiles nodded his head as he clenched his eyes shut and coughed into his hand, "Yeah," he replied in a strained voice, "I'm fine. Free at last."

Derek's eyes slightly widened as he decoded what Stiles meant. The succubus was gone, which meant he was Stiles' unrequited love. What didn't make sense was the fact that he hadn't returned any love to Stiles; he just gave him CPR. But, if it meant the annoying thing wasn't in his hair anymore he'd happily take it.

But Stiles was in love with him? Why? It was so out of the blue. The two of them couldn't even stand each other half the time, even threatening each other on occasion.

Stiles interrupted his thoughts with another wheezy cough, "We need to figure out how to stop the Siren before this happens again."

Lydia slowly twirled a lock of her hair around a couple of her fingers, "Well, at least we know how to break her spell now."

"Yeah," Jackson said as he gave her a look of curiosity, "how exactly did you do that?"

Lydia shrugged, "Well, I was thinking about the Siren and I figured her power had to lie somewhere in the wavelengths of the sound, like a different frequency that her spell tunes you into. So, I thought maybe I could interrupt it with a scream and I was right."

Stiles held up a hand as he sat up and gave the pack a grimace, "I think we oughta lay low until we figure out how to kill her." He paused before he added, "Maybe stock up on some ear plugs."

"Oh, you're going to need much more than that, Mr. Stilinski," said an unpleasantly familiar smooth deep voice with a British accent.

Deucalion approached them from the gate to the pool as he flashed them all a friendly smile before his face returned to its former serious state, "I'm afraid we are rather fortunate, yet unfortunate, that your lovely banshee has discovered a way to break the Siren's influence. She won't be too pleased about that."

Scott clenched his jaw, "I thought we told you not to come back here."

"Indeed you did, Mr. McCall," Deucalion answered while he clasped his hands behind his back, "but you see I haven't strayed too far from Beacon Hills. I trust you heard about the fun she's been having? I left my home in Oregon to look into it and ran across her. The closer you get to this town, the more you hear about it. The more they hear about you, Mr. McCall."

Stiles scoffed, "You were her bodyguard."

Deucalion nodded, "For all intents and purposes. She sent me to back everyone up when you told Ms. Martin to run, Stiles. We need to get to cover before she finds us so we can talk."

Derek gave him a curt nod, "I could agree to it, if you agree to leave town after."

Deucalion shook his head, "I can agree to keep my distance, but I refuse to leave town until after I've helped you kill the Siren."

Scott crossed his arms, "You willingly killed your own pack, Deucalion. I can't trust you with mine."

The other alpha shook his head dismissively, "I won't have anything to do with them. I simply wish to divulge some information with you and provide you with a little more muscle."

"We have plenty of muscle." Isaac said.

Deucalion offered him a smirk, "No, pup; you really don't." He returned his gaze to Scott, "Do we have a deal then, young alpha?"

Scott was apprehensive as he weighed the pros and cons of the situation. Could he, Derek, Isaac, Kira, and Jackson be enough to stop Deucalion if he tried something? Then again, demon wolf or not, he was still a packless alpha. Without a pack to draw strength from, he wouldn't be nearly as strong as he was the last time he was there.

Scott gave him a nod, "Deal."

\-------------------------------------

They all reconvened at Scott's house where Kira arrived shortly thereafter. As the kitsune entered the living room, she took notice of Deucalion and froze in her tracks. Her face formed a puzzled look as she silently wondered who the strange man was in the living room.

Deucalion stood in the center of the room. He turned to Kira and smiled, "A thunder kitsune? Impressive pack you have, Mr. McCall. As I was saying," he turned back to the group, "to kill a Siren you must rip her heart out and break it."

Stiles leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in and rested his elbows on his knees, "What do you mean, break it?"

"This Siren has been around for quite some time, Mr. Stilinski, and she has spent a rather large amount of it inflicting cruelty on the world. Her heart has hardened over that time and is the source of her power. The older they are, however, the more complicated killing them becomes. The amount of energy inside of the heart of a Siren as old as her could kill you when it's released."

Isaac narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "Great," he said in a sarcastic tone, "so any volunteers?"


	6. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Siren is already making her next move and the pack takes their first stand against her with Jackson and Deucalion's help. The Siren proves she's tougher than they thought when not everyone returns safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my second chapter in a day and I started typing this one a few minutes after posting chapter 5, so I guess this is a good day. 
> 
> There is a character death and cliffhanger so be warned!

"No," Scott interjected, "nobody is sacrificing themself. We'll just...run it over with a bull dozer or something."

"Perfect," Deucalion chuckled, "you'd be effectively creating a bomb. I would be willing to do it."

Scott straightened his posture as his eyes narrowed, "And why would that be?"

Deucalion offered him a wry smile, "I've always prided myself to be a peaceful man with strong wisdom--well, until Gerard stabbed me in the eyes with arrows and my beta tried to kill me. I've done some things recently I am not very proud of...and an alpha who has killed his own pack shouldn't be allowed to live."

Derek's face grew solemn at Deucalion's last words, but he didn't acknowledge it in any way. He brought his gaze up to the former demon wolf, "We can't agree to that."

Deucalion exchanged looks with Derek before he spoke to Scott, "Well, I suppose we will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

Lydia stood up from the couch and slowly stepped over to the window. She leaned forward slightly, her eyes focused on the wind chime that hung just outside of the window. She flipped the lock and gently pushed it open before she reached out and tapped the wind chime to make it jingle.

Lydia listened to the jingling carefully before she turned to the others, "We need to get to the bridge."

Deucalion raised his eyebrows as he clapped his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Now we will see how great of an alpha you really are, Mr. McCall."

Scott ignored his statement and turned to the group, "Stiles will take Derek and Kira. Lydia, you take Jackson and Isaac; Deucalion's with me."

\-------------------------------------

Jackson eyed Lydia as they drove through the streets toward the bridge. He narrowed his eyes, "Is this a banshee thing?"

Lydia nodded almost absent-mindedly as she continued to drive. Isaac leaned forward in the backseat and turned his head to Jackson, "She kind of zones out when she's in banshee mode."

Jackson stared at her skeptically, "Is it safe for her to be driving then?"

"I'm not distracted, you idiot." Lydia quietly snapped, "I'm trying to listen for her to get louder."

All three sets of eyes widened as a piercing shriek filled the air. Jackson shot Lydia a deadpan look, "Is that loud enough for you?"

The car shook as something landed on the roof if Lydia's car with a thump. Lydia screamed as she started to swerve her car in the street until Jackson told her to drive straight.

The Siren shrieked as she flexed her fingers, her nails growing into blood red talons before she slammed them into the metal beneath her. Lydia screamed as she heard the talons scrape against the metal.

"We're almost to the bridge, Lydia!" Isaac stated as Lydia continued to speed up, "What're you doing?"

Lydia's eyes narrowed as she gripped the steering wheel, "I'm about to teach this old bitch about modern technology. Lesson one: brake checks!" She let up on the gas and let the speed decrease some before she slammed on the brakes and smirked as she watched the Siren be thrown from the roof of her car, onto the hood, and finally falling onto the street in front of them.

"Nice," Jackson said as his heart caught up to him. The congratulatory relief was short lived as they watched the Siren slowly rise from the street. She was wearing leather pants, a dark blouse and a dark brown leather jacket. Her eyes glowed an intense shade of orange as she brought up her taloned hands and expanded her large wings. Her feathers were a dark drown with a couple rows of red, yellow, and blue ones that were arranged seemingly in a pattern.

"Lydia?" Isaac asked warily from the backseat, "Don't run her over."

Lydia shot him an offended look, "Exactly how stupid do you think I am?"

"Guys, she's smirking." Jackson said as he gestured toward her.

The Siren was indeed smirking, her head slowly tilted to the side as her long raven locks seemed to dance in the wind. She let out another shriek as she took off into the air and flew away toward the bridge.

Lydia quickly gathered her composure, "We need to meet them at the bridge; we don't have time to reflect on how much we all almost pissed ourselves."

She peeled away from the spot in the street, her tires squealing as she sped off. When they pulled up to the bridge, they were surprised that the only one who beat them there was a random man standing on the other side of the railing on the bridge. 

Scott and Stiles pulled up with the others as the three of them got out of Lydia's car. Scott took off his helmet as he and Deucalion dismounted the motorcycle, his eyes trained on the stranger. He gestured for everyone else to stay back as he slowly approached the bridge, "Uh, hi. Can wee-- I mean, can I...uh, help you?"

The man chuckled wryly as he shook his head, "She wants me here so I am where She wants me to be. We're all where she wants us to be."

Scott's blood froze as the Siren shrieked from above them. She quickly landed in front of the alpha and smiled as she caught his arm with ease when he swung at her. She pursed her lips as she slowly shook her head before she yanked his arm taut and slammed her free hand into his shoulder with an audible crunch. 

Scott shouted as he grabbed onto his arm before she delivered a spinning kick into his stomach, sending him a few feet away. She brushed her hands together as if she were cleaning them of dirt, "So, a bunch of dogs, a fox, and a banshee? Well, this is quite an impressive pack. Unfortunately, I plan to put most of you down, but at least now I'll regret it...maybe."

Scott grimaced as Derek helped him reset his shoulder before he stood up. He gestured toward the man, "Let him go."

The Siren smirked, "I'll offer you a choice. You can have him, free of influence, for the fox."

Kira held up her katana, "What do you want with me?"

The Siren smiled, "I could find much use for a thunder kitsune."

"No deal. Let him go and leave while you still can," Scott warned as his eyes began to glow red. 

The Siren chuckled cockily as she watched the werewolves wolf out. She eyed each one of them as she took a couple steps back, "I love it when they fight."

Scott, Derek, and Isaac charged toward her, Jackson, Deucalion and Kira stood in front of Stiles and Lydia. Scott roared as he swiped his claws at the Siren's middle. She shrieked as she swung out and knocked both Scott and Derek back before she sent a roundhouse kick to Isaac's head. 

She let out another shriek before she took off into the air and circled around before she landed behind Stiles. She backhanded him and threw him to the ground before she dodged Kira's katana. Jackson punched her and she laughed before she braced her hands around his head and gave him a horrific twist. As he fell to the ground with a thud, she swept her leg out and knocked the sword from Kira's hand. As Deucalion reached out to grab her, she slashed into his side before she took off with Kira. She held the kitsune out by her throat as she landed on the side of the bridge so Kira would be hanging over the water. 

She cockily waved her index finger as Scott started to advance, "Move and I drop her. It would appear I have something of yours. Care to make a trade?"

"What kind of trade?" Scott asked apprehensively.

"The fox for the banshee." She answered with a knowing sneer. 

"That would require you actually having a chance of taking her." Isaac said with confidence.

The Siren smirked, "I suggest you hang on...unless foxes can swim." Without anymore warning, she let go of Kira. The kitsune cried out as she grabbed onto the railing of the bridge while the Siren took on Scott again. 

Scott dodged a few punches from the Siren and struck her in the chest. She screeched before she grabbed Scott by the arms and threw him into the wall of the bridge. As he moved to stand up, she grabbed onto the back of his head and slammed it into the concrete. She turned her attention around to Kira as she climbed back over the railing onto the bridge and started towards her. She paused with a loud pained gasp as she looked down to see the tip of the katana's blade protruding from her stomach. She narrowed her eyes in irritation before she swiftly turned around and stabbed her talons into the chest of whoever was wielding the sword.

She smiled darkly into Stiles' eyes as she pulled her talons out and pushed him to the ground. She then pulled the katana out of her back and tossed it over the side of the bridge. She grabbed onto Kira's throat before she glared at Derek, "Tell your alpha when he wakes that he has one day to make a decision, then I kill the fox."

"Scott!" Kira cried out hopelessly as the Siren expanded her wings and took off with her, grabbing the man on the side of the bridge along the way.

Stiles was shivering on the ground, black fluid flowing out of his chest in small steady rivers. Derek crouched down beside him and out a hand on his arm, "Isaac, call Deaton! What's wrong with him?"

Deucalion rubbed his side as he slowly stood to his feet, his wounds already healed, "She's coated her talons with some kind of venom; without being one of us, he will die."

Lydia screamed as she fell to her knees beside Jackson, her fingers pressed into his neck. She looked up to the others horrified, "He's dead! She killed Jackson!"

"We need to get Stiles to a hospital, Derek." Deucalion said from Scott's side as he inspected the damage to the young alpha, "We can figure out how to get Deaton to him when we get there."

Derek nodded in agreement as he watched the black veins appear on his forearm as he drew out some of Stiles' pain. He looked around at the group and noticed the shared expression of helplessness. The Siren had Kira, Scott was unconscious, Jackson was dead, and Stiles was dying; he couldn't help but feel the same way.

"D-Derek..." Stiles muttered weakly with a shaky voice as he continued to shiver, "Derek, I... I think I'm dying."

Derek shook his head, "You're not going to die, Stiles."

Stiles coughed up some of the black fluid into his hand and grimaced weakly, "I should tell you--"

"Stiles, shut up and conserve your energy." Derek said bluntly as he tried to pull more pain from him, "You can tell me whatever you need to when you're better."

"Der..." Stiles started to weakly protest as his words trailed off. He stared up at the sky and tried to memorize every detail as his world turned into darkness.

"Stiles?" He could hear Derek's voice call out to him, "Stiles! Stiles, wake up! Stiles!"

That was the last thing he heard before everything faded away.


	7. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack deals with the aftermath of their failed first confrontation with the Siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter! The first half of this chapter is for all of the Kira/Scira fans.
> 
>  
> 
> There are only a couple more chapters left after this one and I realized with my plan that I may not have enough time to really develop Sterek in this one story. I was thinking of maybe turning it into a series. What do you think?

Kira had no idea how she was going to get out of this one. The kitsune was sitting on the dirt covered floor of a cave, her back rested against the rocky wall behind her. She had to give the Siren credit; she was definitely methodical. 

She continued to think about the various ways she'd electrocute her as she watched the Siren with caution. This creature had single-handedly taken on the entire pack, killed Jackson and hurt Stiles. She found herself hoping that at the current moment Scott was in the midst of saving Stiles and finding her.

She mentally groaned in frustration at her ordeal. She was a supernatural creature who could manipulate electricity, magically heal a broken katana and herself, and she couldn't escape from a cave because the Siren would kill her before she could even reach the entrance.

Was Stiles alright? She'd noticed black fluid seeping from his wounds as the Siren flew away with her; that meant he was dying, didn't it? At least, she thought Scott had mentioned that to her before. How long did Scott have to save his best friend? Did he even have enough time to save his friend? She felt a sharp pain as the Siren pierced her arm with one of her talons, a somewhat sympathetic smile on her face,

"Your healing will allow you to survive this toxin, unlike your friend. Your alpha would be wise to consider the trade as an act of mercy."

Kira fixed a glare into the Siren's eyes, her lips tightly sealed in silent defiance. She may be a bit new to the whole fighting for her life thing, but she knew to seize her advantages wisely. 

The Siren softly chuckled, her eyes twinkling with delight, "I'm sure you both know how this one ends, yes? He kills you...and then he kills himself." She pursed her lips and shook her head, "Now, why waste three lives when you can save two? You can't save everyone, you know."

Kira's head fell forward for a second before she caught herself and straightened back up. She felt dizzy, a bit sick, just completely disoriented.

The Siren smirked, "Are you familiar the story of the hydra, little one? Legend says it was so venomous, it's breath was toxic enough to kill most men. Well, not so much in reality, but it is definitely fatal."

Kira winced as she watched her would slowly heal up. She looked up at the Siren and shot her a scowl, "We're going to stop you. Whatever your plan is...it won't work."

The Siren scoffed as she stood up and walked away to the other side of the cave. She paused midway and turned around, her hands on her hips as she grins towards Kira, "Sweetheart, my plan's already working."

Kira shook her head dismissively, "No, it's really not. He won't trade his friends."

The Siren chuckled as she neared the entrance to the cave. She paused and closed her eyes, inhaling the fresher air. As she opened her eyes, they flashed a fiercely bright orange as a smirk grew on her face, "He will come around soon enough."

 

\-------------------------------------

A healing Scott was leaning against the wall of the hospital room, his right arm clutching his side as he watched John console his unconscious son. His entire being was ripped apart as guilt overtook him. He had learned long ago you couldn't save everyone, but he couldn't help but feel like he had failed his pack. 

Lydia sat in a seat on the other side of Stiles' bed, her tear stained eyes focused on their intertwined hands. How hadn't she sensed any of this? What good was being a banshee if she couldn't use it to save her friends?

Deucalion appeared behind Derek in the doorway and cleared his throat before he gestured towards Scott, "Dr. Deaton is here."

Scott exchanged a glance with John before he turned back to Deucalion and gave him a nod. The other alpha returned it and stepped out of the room, the former emissary entering a few moments afterward.

Deaton's expression remained neutral as he took in Stiles' appearance; the teen's skin tone was pale, his body covered in a thick sheet of sweat. The side of his gown was soaked and stained black from his wound. The former emissary furrowed his brow before he turned his attention to Scott, "You said a Siren did this?"

When Scott answered with a nod, the vet continued, "Well, I can tell you what's odd about this is that Siren's don't biologically produce any kind of toxins or venoms."

Scott shrugged, "Then she's what; lacing her talons like poisoned arrows?"

Deaton nodded, "The ancient Greeks were notorious for using poisoned arrows and Greek fire in battle. Unfortunately, without Stiles conscious to tell us about any symptoms besides the ones we see, I can't tell you how to help him."

"No." Derek said. He hadn't spoken since Stiles went unconscious in his arms at the bridge. He fixed Deaton with a stern glare, "We have to save him."

Deaton offered Derek an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Derek, but there's nothing that I can do."

"But I can." Scott said from his position on the wall. He winced as he pushed himself off and walked over to Stiles' bed before he looked to Derek, "I can give up my alpha spark to save him. You did it for Cora, right?"

Deaton furrowed his brow, "Yes, but Scott, you're a true alpha whose territory possesses a Nemeton. If you give that up--"

"Then it's worth it to save Stiles." Scott finished with a stubborn tone, "We've already lost enough friends; I refuse to lose him, too."

Derek slowly shook his head, "Scott, you can't give up your alpha spark. This town needs an alpha to protect it."

"I'll do it." Deucalion said as he reentered the room, "I don't have a pack anymore, so why not?"

Derek shot him a skeptical glance, "You would sacrifice your power to save Stiles?"

Deucalion smiled as he shrugged, "What use is the power without anyone to lead it with? You're going to need his thinking if you're going to get the drop on the Siren."

\-------------------------------------

"Why do you want Lydia so badly?" Kira asked from the other side of the cave.

The Siren gave her a knowing glance before a tight smile formed on her face, "A banshee is a very powerful creature, very useful for someone like me." She paused to give her another glance, "Then again, a kitsune could be very useful, too. Maybe I won't trade you after all. Maybe there's a way I can get you both?"

Kira's eyes darkened as she pictured the Siren tricking Scott and killing the rest of the pack. She found herself wondering what her mother would do in this situation, but she honestly didn't know. She could probably break her first tail and summon an army of Oni, but she refused to do that after seeing them kill Allison. Even if she did, she had no clue how to get rid of them and she couldn't submit Scott to the torture of seeing them. No, she wouldn't summon the Oni.

Which meant without her katana, the only other option Kira had was her foxfire; but would it be enough? She had spent so long trying to think of how to get out of there, she almost forgot about how she'd get away before the Siren could catch her again.

"Maybe I won't have to do anything to get you both?" the Siren suggested, pulling her from her thoughts, "Who knows? Maybe with a little luck your human friend will die and the poor alpha will be stricken with grief." She paused and turned to Kira, giving her a gleeful smile, "Or maybe I'll just slip him under my influence again, get him to bring the banshee to me...and then kill the rest of his pack. Oh, wouldn't that be just tragic?"

Kira scowled, "He won't kill them. True alphas don't rise to power from killing."

The Siren smirked, "Yes, but they do fall from it if they kill their own pack, don't they? Without any of you in the way, I could take the Nemeton's power for myself." She seemed shocked by Kira's confused look, "Oh, you mean you don't know? I'm surprised by your naiveté to protect something you know so little about."

Kira furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

The Siren chuckled, "I'm not going to bother explaining it to you; you'll be dead by tomorrow, anyways."

Kira arched an eyebrow, "I thought you needed me?"

The Siren scoffed cockily, "You were there at the fight; did it look like I need anyone?"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scott asked Deucalion as they stood across from each other on either side of Stiles' bed.

Deucalion offered him a nod, "Yes, I'm sure. You need him if your pack stands any chance of winning and he doesn't have time for us to try any other avenues."

Scott furrowed his brow, "We could find another way."

Deucalion raised a dismissive hand, "You needn't bother with trying to placate me, Mr. McCall; I'm afraid you'll find it to be a wasted effort."

"But you won't be an alpha anymore." Scott said in a low tone.

Deucalion nodded in agreement with a knowing smile, "Have you ever asked Derek what his tattoo means? We can all rise to a beta or alpha, or fall to a beta or omega. I am giving up my alpha status to save a life, Scott; isn't that a respectable trait in an alpha?"

Scott nodded, "I just don't want this hanging over our heads."

The other alpha looked down at Stiles' worsening condition, "You have plenty enough hanging over your head without my interference."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "Why are you really willing to give up your Spark?"

Deucalion inhaled sharply and sighed before he answered, "There aren't many humans who would stand by a werewolf's side to battle the horrors your pack has faced. In that respect, his life is far more valuable than power, is it not?"

"Scott?" Derek asked from the doorway in the hall, "Isaac said he's picked up Kira's scent downtown." When Scott looked to Stiles he added, "I'll stay with him."

"No," Deucalion offered calmly, "if you're going to rescue your friend, you'll need all the muscle you can get. When you return your friend will be well."

Noticing Derek's dark scowl, Scott said to him, "Lydia can stay with him. She doesn't need to be going near the Siren anyway."

"But what if she controls us again?" Derek countered.

"It's a chance we have to take." Scott said unsurely before he squeezed Stiles' shoulder and walked out of the room.

Deucalion walked past Derek and paused at the door, "I will be waiting down the hall so you can have a word alone."

Derek didn't bother with a response as he approached the bed with trepidation. He slowly reached out and took Stiles' hand into his own. He closed his eyes and released a stressed sigh, "You know I'm not good with this emotional thing...shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'll be back for you, Stiles. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure everyone comes back to see you again. I'll never understand how you can love me because you could do much better than a mess like me, but" he paused before he braced his free hand on the top of the bed and leaned down so his lips hovered over Stiles' forehead, "I just want you to know that I love you, too. I love you, Stiles, and I always will." He then planted a kiss on Stiles' forehead and exited the room.

A few moments after, Deucalion walked in and took the empty seat beside Stiles. He reached out and took the teen's hand, "I hope you've enjoyed your rest, Mr. Stilinski, because it's time to wake up."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

When Scott and Derek pulled up beside Isaac in the Camaro, the younger wolf gave his alpha and former alpha a hopeful look, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah," Scott said in a dark tone as he popped the trunk and extracted Kira's katana. He slammed the trunk shut and looked into the tree line, his eyes fiercely glowing red, "we get my girlfriend back."

Isaac exchanged glances with Derek before he arched an eyebrow and shrugged. He lifted his clawed hand and gave them a smile as his eyes glowed golden yellow, "Let's go catch ourselves a bird, then."


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Deucalion gives up his alpha Spark to save Stiles' life, Scott, Isaac, and Derek face off against the Siren in order to rescue Kira.

Lydia sat in the chair across the bed from Deucalion, her elbow perched on top of the mattress and a look of lackluster boredom on her face, "Did you do it yet?"

Deucalion inhaled deeply, doing his best not to lose his temperament as he addressed Lydia, "No, I haven't. Giving up the Spark is easier to do for pack than anyone else. It's going to take more time...more patience." He gave her a pointed look with the last word.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she turned her head to look at Stiles' face, "I can't believe Jackson's dead."

Deucalion raised an uncomfortable eyebrow as he grasped Stiles' hand a little more firmly as if it would help give him his Spark, "Never mourn those who gave their lives fighting for a worthy cause, Ms. Martin; it would be an insult to do otherwise."

Lydia furrowed her brow, "How do you figure?" She felt anger begin to rise as she mentally degraded the werewolf for telling her who she should mourn.

"Well, anyone who chooses to fight for the greater good, regardless of the risk to their own life, certainly should be celebrated. He died a brave man, Lydia."

Lydia looked away before she subtly wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before she turned her attention back to Stiles, "What if you can't give your Spark to him?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

Deucalion replied in a sympathetic tone, "You're a smart girl, Ms. Martin; why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?"

Lydia hesitates to answer for a moment, her eyes glassy, "Because I want to be wrong. I'm sitting here watching you try to save him and I...I," she paused again to gather her thoughts, "Someone else is going to die and I don't know who it is. I always know..."

"You're letting your emotions cloud your senses. Clear your mind and everything else will become just as clear," he replied before he inhaled sharply.

 

\-------------------------------------

Scott handed the katana to Isaac, "You'll get this to Kira while Derek and I distract the Siren. We'll fight for as long as we have to, but the objective is to get Kira, not kill the Siren."

Isaac agreed with a nod before the three wolves began their walk to the cave. As they drew nearer, Scott took notice of some form of a ledge above the mouth of the cave. He put a hand on Derek's and Isaac's arms to stop them and gestured toward the ledge in question. The three shared a confident smirk as a plan formed in their minds.

The Siren sat atop a boulder, humming softly to herself as she examined her talons, "How would you prefer your alpha to kill you; with his claws, your sword," she paused before she grinned and finished with a relishing tone, "or with the Bite?"

Kira fixed her with a glare, "If I had my katana, I'd have already cut your wings off and took my chances with the water."

The Siren chuckled, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing you dropped it. No, I think he'll kill you with the Bite; it has a rather poetic ring to it, don't you think?"

Kira's glare turned into a glance of recognition when a rather loud, deep roar echoed into the cave. Scott had found her; just like she knew he would. When nobody entered the cave, she'd figured out he was trying to lure the Siren out. She arched her eyebrow and nodded toward the entrance, "I think someone's at the door."

The Siren eyed her with a knowing suspicion before she pursed her lips and stood, "Only a dead wolf walking." She cracked her neck before she made her way out toward the entrance, but she didn't walk out of it. She crossed her arms and gave Derek a disappointed look, "Oh, just a stray."

Derek's eyes glowed bright blue as his face shifted, "Aren't you going to come say hello?"

She smirked, "Where's the rest of your pack? I heard your alpha."

Derek shrugged as he tilted his body in various directions to look around him, "I haven't seen him."

"Mmhmm," she replied skeptically, "Alright, I'll bite. Two of you will be nothing." She released a shriek before she started out of the cave towards him. 

As they both swung out for each other, Isaac darted from where he was pressed against the wall of rock and into the cave. The Siren delivered a kick to Derek's ribs and then a left hook into his jaw before delivering a final kick to his chest.

As the Siren turned away from Derek as he fell to the ground, she spotted Scott perched over the cave entrance. She smirked at him, "I am a firm supporter of audience participation."

Scott released a roar before he jumped off of the ledge and landed in a squat, his claws digging into the earth beneath as his right hand caught balance. His face shifted before he slowly stood and growled, "Come at me, bro."

Derek grabbed her ankles and pulled them with a growl, leaping on top of her when she fell to the ground. He sunk his claws into her back before he got off of her and picked her up briefly to throw her toward Scott.

As Scott approached the Siren, he delivered a swift kick to her jaw, causing her to roll over onto her back. She groaned in pain as Scott turned back toward the cave as Isaac and Kira came out of it. He made a quick gesture for them to get to the car before he turned back to the Siren in time to see Derek pouncing onto her with a roar. 

The beta dug a clawed hand into her chest before he delivered a sharp punch to her face to knock her out, "Sleep tight." He looked up toward Scott, "We should try to take her heart while we can."

Scott grimaced, "With what? Let's get out of here while we still can. We'll figure out how to get it later."

Derek glanced back down at the Siren apprehensively before he stood up and started for the car. Scott kept an eye on the Siren for a brief moment before he also turned and followed Derek.

It looked like it was time to pay Gerard another visit, but first he had to make sure Stiles was alright. As he approached the car, Kira offered him a smile and gave him a peck on the lips, "I knew you'd find us. Thank you."

Scott returned her smile as he put his arms around her, "Anytime."

\-------------------------------------

 

Stiles was fine. When the four entered the room, their friend was happily carrying on a conversation with Lydia and his father. He gave them all a smile, his eyes lingering on Derek a bit longer than they did on the others before he turned them back towards Scott, "So? Did you kick her ass? Is she Beacon Hills Fried Chicken?"

Scott stifled a smirk as he shook his head, "She isn't dead, but we did kick some ass. Feeling better?"

Stiles shrugged, "A bit woozy still, but I'll live. How about you?"

Scott mimicked his shrug, "Except for the Siren still breathing, all's well. Where's Deucalion?"

"Oh," Lydia said as she held up a finger, "he's in the cafeteria eating. He said something about getting his strength back up."

The Sheriff raises his eyebrows, "That actually doesn't sound like a half bad idea."

Isaac smiled, "I'm feeling a bit peckish myself."

John looked to Stiles as he stood, "You want anything?"

Stiles shook his head, "I don't think I could stomach anything." When Derek turned to follow the others out, he asked, "Derek?"

Taking notice of Stiles' 'I'm-trying-to-act-patient-but-it-totally-isn't-working' look, the werewolf answered him silently with a nod before he sat in the seat Lydia had vacated. When everyone else had cleared the room Derek started to say, "Stiles, I--"

"Don't," Stiles interrupted calmly with a gentle shake of his head. He looked into his lap for a few moments before he finally looked into Derek's green eyes, "The two of us have a lot to talk about, and we can do that later, but there are a couple things that we need to clear up now...and you can't run out. Will you promise me that?"

Derek slightly furrowed his brow, "What makes you think I won't dart anyway?"

Stiles gave him a knowing smile, "Because I love you, too." His smile widened at Derek's surprised look; he'd never seen so much expression on the man's face before, "I heard what you said to me while I was out."

Derek's expression turned neutral again, "How much?"

Although Derek's expression changed, Stiles' smile never faltered, "Every word."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head, "Stiles..."

"Don't even think about it, Hale." Stiles said, "Don't you dare start on one of your self-deprecating lists of excuses why no one can ever love you. You've been through hell, Derek, and the fact that you still have a shred of humanity in you is remarkable. You've already told me you love me, and I told you that I love you too."

He sighed as he watched Derek shift his gaze to his shoes. Stiles shook his head before he reached over and put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "You've faced betrayal, the loss of most of your family, the loss of your first love, an entire family of hunters, years in solitude... It doesn't matter how many reasons you can give me not to love you because the bottom line is that I do. You are worthy of my love, Derek Hale. You are worthy to be loved." 

Derek shook his head with a short scoff before he finally looked into Stiles' eyes and the teen's heart literally hurt for the broken look in the werewolf's eyes. He gently stroked Derek's shoulder with his thumb, "Kiss me and I'll prove it."

The two held a staring contest for what felt like an hour but was probably only a few minutes before Derek stood from the chair with a low growl. He braced his left hand beside Stiles' head, cupped the back of his neck with his right hand, and finally leaned in to press his lips against Stiles.

Stiles moaned happily into the kiss as he brought his hand up to hold onto the back of Derek's neck before he pulled him in to deepen the kiss. It soon began to turn passionate as their tongues explored each other's mouths before Derek pulled away, causing Stiles to let out a small groan of disappointment.

Derek offered Stiles a smile, "You win..."

Stiles raised his eyebrows expectantly, "But?"

Derek's smile turned sheepish, "But I'm kind of hungry."

Stiles rolled his eyes before he gestured toward the door, "Your banquet awaits...but we still aren't finished."

Derek chuckled as he pressed another kiss to Stiles' lips before he straightened up and left the room to get some food into his stomach. Stiles sighed contentedly as he relaxed against his pillow. That definitely went better than he'd thought it would.


	9. The Humane Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is out of the hospital and Derek insists on waiting on him hand and foot, much to the Sheriff's confusion and Stiles' dismay.
> 
> Scott makes one final visit to Gerard, who makes a surprising request of Scott.
> 
> When the Siren singles out Isaac on the Preserve, she takes her plan to the next stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a filler, but it sets up the ending I have planned.
> 
> Oh, and there's finally some Sterek where neither of them are in mortal danger.
> 
> Sorry for the long delay!

It had been about a week since Stiles was released from the hospital and it was the final day of his requisite week of bed rest. The doctors had never seen a case like his so they were a little paranoid; go figure. He eyed Derek with an arched brow as the werewolf fluffed his pillow, straightened out his bed covers, and felt his forehead for a fever.

Stiles rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh as he softly smacked at Derek's hand, "My pillow is fluffy enough, okay?" He picked up the pillow and hit it, "See? Perfect fluffiness. You've been going crazy with this...Nurse Derek thing and I'm not even sick."

Derek paused to give him a simple look, "You're recovering."

Stiles bit his bottom lip, "No, I'm not. Recovering requires healing from something; I am already healed thanks to Deucalion. What we're doing is playing it safe."

Derek released a sigh, "Did you ever think maybe I'm doing all of this for the simple reason that I want to?"

"Yeah, right," Stiles scoffed, "I couldn't see you willingly serving anyone like this."

Derek shrugged before he shifted his gaze towards the open window, "You can't go out there again...not until we've chased the Siren out of town or something."

Stiles groaned, "Derek, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, only because Deucalion gave up his Spark; but what if he hadn't been here, Stiles? And if she were to get you again? We're all out of alpha Sparks."

Stiles furrowed his brow, "What, what happened? Did Scott give his up?"

Derek shook his head, "No, but he wouldn't be able to. Beacon Hills needs an alpha to keep it safe. Without an alpha, a pack isn't nearly as strong as it could be." He sat on the bed by Stiles' waist, "Scott can never lose his Spark, Stiles."

Stiles furrowed his brow as he shook his head, "It won't come down to that. Now, stop being such a pessimist and kiss me." 

Derek arched an eyebrow before he gave in and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. When he pulled away, Derek stood up and drew the curtains across Stiles' bedroom window, "We're lucky we got Kira out, but the Siren's bound to have healed up by now. If any of us were any good with a bow, we could lace an arrow with what's left of Jackson's venom and get her heart that way."

Stiles bit his bottom lip, "Yeah, I miss her, too." He gave a few nods as he brought his hand up to pick at some dirt under his fingernails.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Kira laid her katana across her lap as she inspected it with soft eyes. She looked up at Scott from his bed, "You actually looked for my sword after she threw it off the bridge?"

Scott nodded before he turned his head toward Kira, his brown eyes trained on the blade, "It didn't take long; luckily, it washed up pretty quickly."

Kira fought the smile threatening to form as she asked, "You cleaned it?" When Scott nodded in response, she slightly lowered her head, "Thank you."

Scott softly snickered before he turned his entire body around to face the kitsune. He crossed the bedroom and took a seat next to her on the bed before he laid his hand over hers on the handle of the katana, "You smell afraid."

Kira looked up at him with disbelief, "And you're not?"

Scott shook his head, "Believe me, I'm terrified." He furrowed his brow when she exhaled tensely, "Hey, we're going to get through all this, alright? I won't let you down."

Kira fixed him with a concerned look, "But what if you don't have the choice? Scott, we barely got away last time."

"I know," Scott replied, "but we know there's a way to outsmart her." He looked out the window and sighed before he turned back to her, "There's something I need to do; I'll be back soon."

Kira furrowed her brow as she watched him stand up and head toward the door, "What if she shows up?"

Scott paused in the doorway and flashed her a confident smile, "She doesn't strike me as the type to make house calls."

Kira bit her bottom lip and shrugged her right shoulder, "What if she finds you?"

"I don't know. Guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it." He held up his keys pointedly, "I'll be back."

 

\-------------------------------------

Isaac was happy. No, happy didn't even come close to describing how he felt at the moment. He was ecstatic! He hadn't had much of a chance to just run free in a while and the funny thing was he didn't even knew he missed it until he was running again.

Which is why he was running through the Preserve, the adrenaline fueling his energy like a constant power source. Not that he needed it, being a werewolf and all, but he still liked the feeling.

A soft humming filled his ears, pulling his attention away from what he was doing. The young werewolf was running so fast that he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground when he tried to stop. He pressed his palms into the ground to catch his fall as his eyes glowed yellow. He twisted his neck to look around the woods as he released a soft growl.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing?" asked an unpleasantly familiar female voice.

Isaac quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice, but he couldn't see her. He released a warning growl as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Now, now, pup," her voice said in a condescending manner, "I know you're all bark and no bite."

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he slowly made a 360° turn, "Then why don't you come out here and I'll prove otherwise?"

The Siren's chuckle rang through the air, but she still didn't show herself, "It's funny you should say that, pup."

Isaac arched an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Because I intend to see just how much of a bite you really have."

Isaac shook his head, "You're pretty cocky for a creature whose ass we just royally kicked not too long ago."

The Siren laughed, "Sweetie, you call that a royal ass-kicking?" Her voice was growing louder now, so she had to be close, "Let mama teach you how it's done."

Isaac's face paled when her voice spoke from directly behind him. When he turned to face her, he was met with a taloned hand thrust into his nose. He only manages to take a single step back before she released a piercing shriek and dug her talons into his torso. He released a pained yell as she lifted him from the ground and threw him into a nearby tree.

The Siren's lips formed into a sadistic grin as she stalked toward him and grabbed him by the throat, "I'd love nothing more than to kill you right now, but I have other uses for you before I do."

Isaac struggled to breathe, "I would rather die."

The Siren cooed, "I'm sure you would; and maybe I will, but not before you do a little favor for me." She softly chuckled when Isaac's eyes began to glow again, "Hold on to that, will you?"

The Siren began to hum again, her eyes burning into Isaac's until his ceased glowing. Her smile grew as she felt him go slack beneath her grip; he was hers now. Yes, he would do quite nicely. 

She withdrew her hand from his throat and slowly stood, "Go to your alpha. You run back to him and find out everything you can about his plans to stop me. Then, you will get the banshee alone..." she paused before she gave him another wide grin, "and you will rip her throat out. Without her, none of you will be able to resist me, except the fox."

 

\-------------------------------------

"Derek!" Stiles groaned as he threw his head back onto his pillow, "Seriously, dude. You need to calm down this whole...nursing thing you've got going on."

Derek hadn't let up on waiting on Stiles hand and foot and it was really starting to oiss the human off. When the werewolf seemed to ignore him, an idea formed in Stiles' mind. 

He laced his fingers behind his head before he arched an eyebrow and gave Derek a sideways glance, "You know what I could really use right now, Derek?"

"Hm?" Derek replied absentmindedly as he continued to fluff Stiles' pillow for the thousandth time.

Stiles released a mildly theatrical groan as he moved his feet out from under the blanket, "I could really use a foot rub."

Derek eyed him for a moment, maybe to see if he was joking, before he shrugged and reached for Stiles' feet.

Stiles smiled as he sighed and leaned against the wall, "Oh, yeah. That's perfect, loverwolf."

"Don't call me that," was Derek's instant reply as he continued to rub Stiles' feet.

Stiles' smile turned into a grin as he patted the werewolf's shoulder, "Hey, you're forgetting we're a couple now. Do you have any idea how many ways I can pay you back for this?"

Derek stopped rubbing his feet and turned his gaze to meet Stiles' eyes, "You can pay me back by never calling me 'loverwolf' ever again."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, "Fine, I will never utter the word again."

"Good." Derek said with a nod before he went back to rubbing Stiles' feet.

"Of course, that means I'll have to spend my time on this unnecessary bedrest to think of one worse than that." 

His grin turned wider when Derek replied with a growl. 

Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to dating Derek Hale. This was going to be fun.

\-------------------------------------

 

Scott clenched his jaw as he rested his hand on the door handle before he pressed down on it and walked into the room. He paused in the doorway to glare at the back of Gerard's head before he stepped through and closed the door behind him.

"I see you've had a change of heart, Scott." Gerard said smugly before he turned around in his wheelchair to greet the alpha with a smile.

Scott didn't return it as he approached the man and crossed his arms over his chest, "How do we get the Siren's heart?'

Gerard chuckled, "Well, you certainly don't waste time beating around the bush, do you?"

"Answer my question."

Gerard eyed him as he leaned back into the wheelchair with a sigh, "Let me ask you this, Mr. McCall, and maybe you will answer your own question. Do you know how to not successfully rip the heart out of something?"

Scott furrowed his brow, "I guess?"

Gerard smirked, "Well, whatever that way is; don't do that."

Scott's eyes flashed red, "Stop playing games and answer my question."

Gerard chuckled, "Her heart is what makes her immortal, Scott. If you're going to cut it out, then you're going to need to trap her first and make sure she can't retaliate. When you get it out, you smash it into pieces."

When Scott nodded and started back toward the door, Gerard asked, "Scott? I don't suppose we could turn this giving of valuable information into a trade?"

Scott paused at the door, "What do you want?"

Gerard's bottom lip trembled before he started coughing. He grabbed a handkerchief and held it up to his mouth, coating it with the nasty black fluid that he was hacking up. He looked at the cloth with a grimace as he brought it away from his mouth before he looked back up to Scott, "I have nothing left, Scott. I no longer have a purpose and everyone I've ever held dearest to my heart is dead. I want you to finish what you started, Mr. McCall. Kill me."

Scott shot him a look a disbelief, "Why the hell would I do that?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes, "A hunter who isn't able to hunt is a man not worth keeping alive. Have you ever felt useless to the world, Scott? Do you know what it feels like to feel the pull to your path and with no ability to get there?"

Scott shook his head, "You've created this hell that we're all forced to live in, Gerard. So, why would I want to take you out of it?"

"Because it's the humane thing to do."

Scott reached out for the chair beside him and threw it across the room. He turned to face Gerard, his eyes glowing a fierce red, "'The humane thing to do'? Who are you to judge what's humane and what isn't? Would you call how you strung up that omega and cut him in half with a long sword humane? How about kidnapping my best friend and beating him to a bloody pulp while you electrocuted two more of my friends? Does that sound humane to you, Gerard? No, the last person who deserves an act of mercy is you."

Gerard stared at him in disbelief as the alpha angrily pulled the door open and stormed out of the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he turned his wheelchair to look out the window again, "I should have laced his dinner with wolfsbane when I had the chance."


	10. The Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Here we are, the last chapter! I tried to drag it out one more chapter, but the story just decided it was finished. Just the way it is, I suppose.

"We need to train."

Those were the first words Scott heard when he entered the Stilinskis living room. Derek was currently seated on the couch with Stiles' legs in his lap, the human taking up the rest of the couch. Lydia was seated in a chair adjacent to where Scott was standing.

Scott nodded to Derek in agreement as he waited for Kira to enter the room a minute later. The alpha exchanged looks with everyone, observing their expressions as he tried to hide one of guilt itself. The last thing he wanted was to take them all into a likely fatal battle, but he also knew they wouldn't let him go alone. 

He furrowed his brow as he took notice of a shortage of people, "Has anyone seen Isaac?"

Stiles waved his hand absent-mindedly, "He probably lost track of time shopping for more scarves. Someone can fill him in later."

Scott exhaled sharply, "Alright. Something tells me that waiting for the Siren to strike again is actually the last thing we need to be doing."

Derek scowled, "But you agreed we needed to train?"

Scott shrugged, "The more time we give the Siren, the more devastating she'll be. She's methodical, but she's also cocky. We need to try to finish this as soon as possible."

Feeling Derek begin to tense up, Stiles put a hand on the werewolf's shoulder in an attempt to sooth him as he spoke to Scott, "How're we going to do that?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair, "By turning as many of our disadvantages around that we can. That night on the bridge she was pretty quick to take to the sky, which probably means she isn't too good on the ground. That would explain how our rescue plan worked so well."

Kira looked around nervously before she slowly raised her hand, "If you all can distract her long enough, I should be able to clip her wings with my sword."

Derek furrowed a brow, "She's immortal, right? How do you know if we can even do that?"

"Maybe she isn't immortal," Lydia said from her seat, "I mean, if she was immortal then you wouldn't exactly be able to take out her heart and destroy it either, right? So, maybe she just ages really...really slowly?"

Stiles raised a finger as he added on, "Or she just stopped aging after a certain point? Okay, so let's say we do pluck the feathers off of Big Bird; what next?"

Scott crossed his arms, "First things first. She'll still have her claws and her voice."

Stiles shook his head, "Good thing they invented ear plugs."

Lydia smirked, "And her claws?"

Derek shrugged, "Well, she swiped Deucalion with them and he survived, so at least we know we'll survive."

Stiles immediately shook his head, "He was also an alpha at the time so we can't be sure all of you could heal from it in time."

Derek turned his head to look at Stiles reassuringly, "We'll be fine."

"No, dammit!" Stiles replied with another shake of his head. He pulled his hand away from Derek as he stood from the couch and turned to face him, "You don't know what it's like under that venom. It feels like your blood is on fire, like the flames from Hell were injected inside of you and there's nothing you can do to stop it. All you have is darkness and the pain and there's no way out!"

Stiles was interrupted by the gentle pressure of a supportive hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to face Scott with watery eyes as his best friend nodded sympathetically, "No one is going to suffer what you did, okay? I promise you that we will make her pay for what she did to all those innocent people, you, and Jackson, but we can't do that unless we keep a level head."

After Stiles exhaled sharply and sat back down, Scott turned his attention back to the rest of the pack, "Alright...let's talk battle strategies."

 

\-------------------------------------

The Siren was softly humming to herself as she brushed her hair, a relaxed smile on her face. She probably should have been worried about that true alpha, but she couldn't find it in herself to really care. So far everything was going according to plan and would continue to, so long as that young beta didn't fail her.

Her eyes flashed bright orange as her humming turned into a soft chuckling. Of course the puppy wouldn't fail her; her plan was as foolproof as it was unoriginal-- and that's why it would it work.

She obviously didn't expect him to actually come back and report anything to her; the banshee would be able to hear her influence singing into the beta's ears as soon as he was near her. But then, she would release him and the two would report to their alpha, who would either decide to hunt her down or tell the beta to report a fake plan back to her and pretend he was still under her influence. Either way, she would still get what she wanted.

\-------------------------------------

 

Her plan wasn't fool proof, as it turned out. The stupid banshee had been surrounded by the pack all day, so her puppy was freed from her control as soon as he was near the girl. The Siren was finding the idea of the banshee being dead more alluring than the idea of her working for her.

Scott flipped over the Siren's head from behind her and landed with a growl. His red eyes brightened for a second before he rolled to the left to avoid her talons as she swiped at him. The alpha quickly rose to his feet, his glare locked on the Siren as he addressed the pack, "Anytime now, guys!"

Isaac and Derek exchanged a look with each other as they both grabbed an end of the chain they'd brought and circled around the back as Scott kept the Siren distracted. Isaac arched a brow as he turned to Derek, "Ready?'

Derek slightly winced as the Siren released a shriek, "Born."

With a final nod to each other, the two started and flipped over the Siren like Scott did before they started weaving around her. The Siren's eyes turned bright orange as she shrieked at the two werewolves and stretched her wings out.

Scott growled as he delivered a kick into her side, "Kira!"

Kira darted out from behind a barrel and started toward the Siren, who smirked when she took notice of the kutsune. The Siren raised her arms, ready to strike at Kira, when Derek and Isaac took their ends of the chain and whipped them toward her wrists. As the ends of the chain wrapped around them, Isaac and Derek gave it a sharp tug before they crossed and switched sides, effectively trapping the Siren's wrists behind her back.

Kira's eyes glowed as she kicked off of an empty wooden crate and swung the katana down at the Siren's wings. As the blade sliced through the wings with a disgusting crunch, the Siren threw her head back and released the loudest shriek the pack had heard from her yet. She slowly lowered her head to glare at Scott as she spoke in a shaky voice, "If your plan is to kill me, I suggest you do it while I'm still bound."

Scott's brows furrowed slightly as he spoke in a slightly deeper voice than he usually did, "Well, I'm certainly not going to turn you loose."

"Perhaps you should let me do the honors, Scott," said Deucalion as he strolled casually around the corner. He had already shifted, his eyes glowing a bright blue as they took the Siren in while he continued to walk toward Scott. When he finally paused, he turned to look at the young alpha, "You could have killed me once and instead chose to let me live. Allow me to return the favor and finish this for you, Scott."

Scott raised an eyebrow, "And why the hell would I want to do that?"

Deucalion shrugged, "Well, it's either you live with the memory of ripping out the Siren's heart and every little sensation that passes through your fingertips while doing so, or you could let me do it and save yourself the nightmares."

As Scott opened his mouth to reply, Deucalion turned away and started for the Siren before he sunk his claws into her chest and ripped out a chunk of her flesh, blood splattering on the ground as she shrieked in agony. Before she had even finished shrieking, Deucalion had already sunk his claws in for another bit of her flesh and paused to give her a knowing smirk before he yanked his arm back with a growl and pulled her heart from her chest.

Stiles grimaced from where he stood, "Oh. Oh, that's just...frickin' disgusting."

Deucalion slowly turned to Scott, the still-beating heart gripped firmly in hand, "I will take care of this for you. In the meantime, might I suggest doing something with her before she wakes up?"

Stiles blinked a few times as he raises his hand, "Wait, I'm sorry, did you say 'wakes up'? Who the hell is gonna wake up from that?"

Deucalion sighed impatiently, "You seem to have forgotten that the key to killing her is to destroy her heart, Stiles...not just take it from her." He looked back to Scott, "I suggest sending her back to Poseidon; a suitable end, if you know what I mean."

Scott didn't respond as Deucalion walked away, instead focusing his attention on the unconscious Siren. He was too distracted to register Isaac and Derek's questions about what to do with her, or Stiles arguing with Deucalion that they "weren't the damn mob".   
His red eyes slowly faded back to brown as they scanned over the damage Deucalion had done to the Siren. Was this what he had to look forward to the rest of his life? Blood, broken bones and death? He was pulled from his thoughts by a comforting hand resting on his forearm, the scent of jasmine and lavender filling his nostrils telling him it was Kira. 

The kitsune leaned in closer to him and spoke soothingly, "It's over; let's just get rid of her now, okay?"

Stiles threw his arms out incredulously, "Guys, seriously? We're not going to sink her into the river like the damn mob."

Isaac furrowed his brow, "Wasn't that the Mafia?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Not the point, dude."

 

\-------------------------------------

Gerard couldn't help the smug smile that fell upon his face when he turned around to view his newest visitor, "Well, I must say when I pictured myself living in a medical facility I never thought the majority of my visitors would be werewolves."

Deucalion stood with his arms crossed behind his back, a neutral expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Then I guess it will please you to know that this isn't exactly a social call."

Gerard smirked, "If you've come to ask me for help with the bird woman, I've already told Scott everything I care to share on the subject."

"The Siren is dead, Gerard," Deucalion said, making sure to add extra venom in the other man's name. The werewolf closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he opened them again, "You've spent a good couple of years teetering on the line between life and death; I can smell it on you."

Gerard laced his fingers together and rested his arms on the desk in front of him, "Did you come all this way just to gloat, or is there something I can do for you?"

Deucalion shook his head and crossed the room before he brought his hands from behind his back and set the heart on the desk in front of Gerard, "I came here to offer you an olive branch. The mountain ash is preventing the bite from fully taking hold and the bite itself is keeping you alive."

Gerard looked at the heart with an arched brow before he looked back up at Deucalion, "And so you've come to offer me a conduit for suicide?"

Deucalion offered him a wry smirk, "Well, that is your lot's code when you've been bitten, is it not? And the way I've seen it, Gerard, you're about 3 years overdue so I'm offering you redemption within your family. Why not uphold the code and take one final nasty down with you?" 

Without giving him a chance to respond, Deucalion turned and walked toward the door and opened it. He paused in the doorway and turned his head slightly, "Either you rid the world of two of its demons or she will come back and rid the world of you. The choice is yours."

With that said, Deucalion walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

 

. END

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter! I already have my mythology for the succubus and siren thought out. I'm not going to reveal everything here, but there IS a reason why succubi/incubi are drawn to unrequited love. 
> 
> A succubus is, to sum it up, a female sex demon in mythology. Incubi are their male equivalent.
> 
> A succubus possessed Stiles because his unrequited love is a male. If his unrequited love were a female, then he would be possessed by an incubus. Does it make sense? I can't wait to tell you how a succubus/incubus is made-- and it includes how the succubus knows what is coming to town!


End file.
